


The Lost Heir: Book 1 - People of the Land

by PirateQueen890



Series: The Lost Heir [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU but still in the Shinobi world, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bedtime Stories, Bilingual Naruto, Culture Focused, Dancing, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, I don't want to spoil too much but, Multiple Languages, Multiverse, Music, Nomadic Tribes, Nomadic!Naruto, Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Mythology, Pre-NaruHina, Pre-Relationship, Puppy eyes galore in chapter 7, Royal Families, Spirits, Storytelling, Tribal Magic, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Worldbuilding, creation stories, healer!naruto, injuries, slow burn plot, trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen890/pseuds/PirateQueen890
Summary: The Yaunkur were a strange people. They sang as they worked, danced rather than walked, and smiled more than the Sun Himself. But in them Hinata finally found the family she always wished for, along with her oldest friend, who looked far too much like the Fire King to be a coincidence.





	1. Prologue - The Lost Heir

**Author's Note:**

> (So, for documentation purposes, I kept the original notes.)
> 
> Hey! Welcome to the first story in a series that will eventually be at least three maybe two books long. I know that it’s kind of a cliché plot but I decided that I wanted to try it out. Much inspiration for this story came from The Ascendance Trilogy, The Seven Realms, the story of Anastasia, and the classic tale of Sleeping Beauty. So onto the story, The People of the Land! 
> 
> EDIT (1/18/18): Revised.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or any of the characters from it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (2/8/18): Added the final scene.  
> EDIT (5/24/18): Changed the added scene.

_“Shiki Fūjin!”_

Minato and Kushina, the two new parents, both collapsed to the ground. The Kuuybi’s gigantic claw was sucked into their newborn son’s body, with the rest of the demon fox tagging along. There was a sudden stillness in the landscape, as if the Land were holding her breath. The two rulers lay equally still, their eyes closed, and their limbs limp and unmoving. Were someone were to pass by then, it would seem as if they were simply in peaceful slumber, if not for the blood. Then as suddenly as it was created, the silence was broken by the piercing wail of a newborn. His mother, Kushina, slowly opened her eyes in response, and looked up at where her baby boy laid on the raised dark orange cushion of the sealing altar.

Seeing her baby’s distress, the queen attempted to stand on her feet, but found that she couldn’t. She was so tired. Going through childbirth and then having the Kuuybi extracted from her was seriously taking a toll on her body. She was tempted just to let herself fall asleep and rest, but when her eyes started to close she heard her small child crying out again and they just couldn’t stay closed after that. So, even though Kushina was exhausted and most probably dying, her Uzumaki determination combined with her newly found motherly instincts forced her to crawl to her baby. She pulled him off the sealing alter and wrapped him securely in a strip of cloth from her skirt and then in her shaking arms. She rested against the altar and looked over to her husband.

_He’s not moving._

She felt the panic rise up her throat, threatening to choke her. The little baby in her arms sensed her distress and squirmed, his wails beginning to rise again. Kushina quickly swallowed her panic and calmed herself before looking down at her child. His big blue eyes were open and rapidly filling with tears as he looked up at his mother. Kushina marveled at the thought that this small baby could possibly understand what was going on.

_Of course he does! He’s got his parents’ super smart and awesome genes after all!_

Kushina smiled down at him and let soft and comforting words spill from her lips. “Hey, it’s alright, baby, everything is fine. We’ll all be just fine. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I’ll be right here with you when you wake up.” She continued to reassure him until a tiny (and adorable, might she add) yawn was released and his eyes flutter closed.

A wave of pain coursed through her body and she winced. Kushina knew that promise would most likely be broken. She also knew that Minato was probably dead or dying. A different sort of pain filled her being. She felt as if her heart was being ripped to shreds with that realization. The tears fell down her face as her eyes squeezed shut. How had this night come to this? It was supposed to be one of the greatest days in their lives, the night when their child came into the world. Said child fidgeted in her embrace once again. She pushed the thoughts of her husband out of her mind, and focused on her baby. One of her tears had landed on his face. She wiped it away with one thumb.

“I’m sorry baby,” she whispered, for that was all that she could do with her waning strength. Kushina felt him settle down once more, and she softly hummed to her child, her voice growing weaker and weaker by the moment. Kushina knew that she didn’t have long for this world, but she had to find some way to make sure that her baby would be protected and loved and safe. She was filled with sorrow at that thought, at the fact that she would not be able to watch her baby grow up, not be able to watch him take his first steps, or grow to become the wonderful man she knew he would become. And for that matter, the finest king this land would ever know.

That was when she heard footsteps behind her. They were quick and light, and Kushina felt through her empathetic abilities that these people were no threat. In fact, this couple just might be the answer to her problem. She then heard the man speak out.

“Excuse me madam, but my wife and I heard some noises from out here and were wondering if you might happen-” there was then a loud gasp and the footsteps grew faster and closer.

_They must have seen the gaping hole in my middle._

Kushina saw the two owners of the voices then, as they ran to her side. They were not her citizens, that was obvious enough at first glance. However, their eyes were kind and their worry sincere, and that was enough for the new mother. Kushina came back to focus as the woman commanded her husband to get out the bandages and _quick this woman is dying-_

“There’s no need,” Kushina whispered looking up at the young couple. “I’m not going to survive this.”

“There must be something we can do.” The man said.

“There is.” Kushina then held out her baby boy to the man and his wife. “Please, take my baby. Protect him.”

They looked at each other, and then the woman nodded. She held out her arms, ready to take the baby from his mother.

“He will be well loved.”

Kushina was hesitant to let go of her child, but she knew that it was for the best. This couple would keep him safe and she could tell that they already adored him, even though they had never even held him.

She lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on her baby’s forehead and whispered to him, “don’t worry baby, you will be well looked after and raised with love and care. Just remember that mommy and daddy love you very much.” Her voice broke a bit at the end, and then Kushina placed her beautiful baby boy in the arms of the woman that knelt beside her.

The woman looked at the small child peacefully sleeping her embrace and then asked his mother, “what is this little one’s name?”

“It’s Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.” Then there was a brief, peaceful silence as the couple stared down at their new charge. However, it was soon shattered by the sound of marching feet and loud voices in the forest behind them.

“Keep searching! Their majesties must be around here somewhere!” One voice shouted above the rest. Kushina knew that voice. It belonged to the captain of the royal guard. She should be happy to hear that voice, but for some reason she felt panicked. They would find baby Naruto and he would be forced to survive court life without his parents, taking the crown at a young age. Kushina did not want that for her son. She looked up urgently at the couple holding her baby. They faced the forest with similar looks.

“Go,” Kushina whispered. “Get out of here before the royal guard arrives.” At their hesitant glances towards her and Minato she added, “don’t worry. They will take care of my husband and me.”

With that reassurance the couple needed no more prompting and fled into the thick forest that laid opposite of the one the guards were in. Kushina then saw her vision going dark, and her last sight was of the fleeing couple with her baby, before they disappeared into the forest, and she saw no more.

* * *

On the night the Kyuubi attacked, Konoha was alight with sharp agony and red chakra. Then, when it was finally over, the vibrant city was void of energy and life. The only sound came from the wind as it carried the sorrowful wails of those left behind to the entire continent.

Konoha was wounded. Many of her citizens were dead and her people’s hope was dying, just as her monarchs were. Her brilliant and lively spark was diminished. She was losing hope too.

All this the shadow could see.

He glided down the marbled halls of the palace, loving the darkness they held. Konoha was dark, and the palace was a reflection of that. The only break in shadow came from rooms a little further down the hall, where nurses and close friends attended to the flickering lights of the Fire King and Queen.

“Will they be okay?”

“There’s no way they could die, right? Not Minato. Not Kushina.”

_“Please, wake up.”_

The shadow avoided that room. Light hurt his eyes. Instead, he carefully entered the room beside it, pausing briefly in the doorway, curling against the wall. His eyes were drawn to the cradle in the center of the room. The shadow treaded across the floor, looming over the cradle. He peered into it curiously, and then sighed in disappointment.

It was empty.

 _“You aren’t here, Nasazí…”_ the shadow rumbled, its voice hoarse like despair. _“However, I was correct. You chose this family.”_

The shadow let out a deep sigh, vanishing as the morning light came through the window, leaving behind only a few words. _“I_ will _find you, Nasazí.”_

And the wails of the city echoed across the room, made only sharper by the rising light.

* * *

THE LOST HEIR: BOOK 1 – PEOPLE OF THE LAND

* * *

Kushina’s sight was filled with darkness as she felt herself coming to. She heard fuzzy voices all around her that were slowly becoming clearer. Her mind was filled with confusion. Why was she waking up? Wasn’t she supposed to be dead? She opened her eyes and saw white walls and bond hair on a blurry face above her. Her vision cleared and she realized that is was Minato. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead too? Just what was going on here?

Minato, recognizing the confusion on his wife’s face gently told her, “we’re not dead, honey. We made it.” He paused. “You’ve been out for three weeks.”

Kushina reeled in shock.

_Three whole weeks. Did my Uzumaki genes take a vacation?_

“Kushina, sweetie, where is Naruto?” All of the events that came after the sealing finished came flooding back to her. Her baby wailing. Her husband dying. The couple. Giving up her baby.

“I don’t know, Minato. I don’t know.” She whispered as the tears rolled down her face. Minato sat on the bed his dear wife laid in and gently pulled her into his warm embrace. Kushina wept into his chest, and Minato placed his cheek on his wife’s head, silent tears of his own falling down to rest on her fiery red hair.

(A few days later Kushina told her husband about all that had transpired after the sealing of the Kuuybi. They decided that it was best to keep the information of where their child was secret from all else, and for him to stay with the strange couple. They would keep him safe. Naruto would return to them someday, and that day couldn’t come soon enough.)

 


	2. PART I - The Nomadic Yaunkur Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (4/4/18): Changed titles to Kae, fixed Roni’s and Nila’s ages, changed Anusuli.

**Five Years after the Kuuybi Attack and Naruto’s Birth**

* * *

 

The Yaunkur were strange. Unlike the rest of the continent, they never truly settled down. They were a people who continued to move, as if the need to were in their very bones. They moved irregularly, sometimes disappearing across the waves in the winter, only to return in the spring. They slept in tents, and sometimes caves, but never in an inn. They kept to their own and seemingly held many secrets, and some suspected them to be a tribe of demons. They sang while they worked, danced when they walked, and laughed as they talked, as if they had no cares in the world.

Some people feared and hated them.

The Yaunkur were unique. It was a common fact that their charms and talismans were practically the only ones that actually worked, and their woven wool was some of the finest on the continent. They were amazing performers, and people came from all around when they heard the Yaunkur were going to be putting on a show.

Some people trusted and loved them.

However, what people often forgot was that the Yaunkur were a people just like the rest of them, with the same people problems. Like, for example, parenting.

“ _Annis_ Kahina!” A small voice called out in distress. “ _Annis_ Kahina!”

Kahina, matriarch of the nomadic Yaunkur tribe, stood up carefully from where she was hanging up the laundry to dry on a line stretched between two trees. She huffed at the effort it took with the child growing in her womb. It seemed that even standing was equal to the strain of a week’s journey these days. A golden blur rushed to her and wrapped himself around her right leg. This would not have worked for any other child his age in the tribe. He was tiny. Well, physically at least. Kahina’s husband, Dimos, often joked that in spirit, Nato was the mightiest of them all.

“What’s wrong, _Coru_ Nato?” She asked soothingly. The child lifted his face to look at his aunt. There were tears in his big and bright blue eyes.

“Why did my parents leave? Did they not like me?”

Internally, Kahina winced. How was she supposed to answer that question? Leaving her laundry, she knelt down to hug her nephew.

“What makes you ask this now?”

“The others teased me because I don’t have any parents.”

Kahina sighed, and gently said, “your parents didn’t leave you with us because they didn’t want you. They did it to protect you. They didn’t want you to be alone. Sweetie, your mother and father may not be with us in this tribe, but you have me, your _Onnis_ Dimos, your friends Kurama and Kiki, all of the others in the tribe, and soon you will have a little _inni_ too. Do you remember just what our tribe name Yaunkur means?”

Nato nodded. “It means we’re _her_ people.”

“That’s right. We’re part of the Land’s family, we are a tribe and together one family, one people.” And Kahina might just have to remind some other _cora cora_ of that too.

Nato looked very pensive for a moment, and then he nodded. Kahina moved turned back to resume working on the laundry, but the look on Nato’s face made her pause. It was a good thing that she did too, because soon the child opened his mouth again.

“ _Annis_ Kahina,” he began, “I _know_ that, but who were my parents? What…” His nose scrunched up. “What did they like to eat? What did they sound like? Would they have loved me?” The tiny boy looked down at the ground with those final words in sorrow, and a small tear slipped down his face. Kahina stood in silence, unsure of how to respond. She knelt down beside Nato and put a finger underneath his chin, tilting it up, so that he was looking directly at her.

“Nato, I can’t say that I know much about what sort of people your parents were. Your uncle and I only found you and your mother when she was at the doors of death, with your father in a similar state.” Nato looked disappointed, but Kahina wasn’t done just yet. “I can tell you though that they both loved you very much and did not want to give you up, but it was the only choice they had to keep you safe.”

“ _Annis_ Kahina, what did they look like?”

“Well _Coru_ Nato, your mother had the most beautiful red hair I have ever seen, and you have your father’s bright golden hair. Other than that, I don’t really know.”

The tears spilled over his eyes and the little boy wiped his eyes furiously. “ _Dirjat tei_ , _Annis_ Kahina,” he mumbled.

“Anything for you, Bright Soul.” Kahina stood up and went back to her laundry. “Now why don’t you see what Kiki is up to?” The five-year-old child’s eyes lit up and he raced away in search of his fox friend, but not before giving his auntie one last hug. Kahina chuckled and went back to hanging the laundry, all the while thinking of the day Kiki appeared in their lives.

 _It was three years after they had gotten Nato when he appeared one day with a small orangey-red fox kit in his arms. It was bigger than his entire body. His arms were wrapped around its middle and he had to sort of waddle to move, partly dragging the fox kit along. The kit seemed oblivious to what was going on, and was surprisingly calm for a fox being dragged away from its mother by a human child. Nato waddled up to Kahina and asked, “_ Annis _Kahina, can I keep her?”_

_Little Nato held the kit up as far as his short little arms would allow him to, and then proceeded to fall backwards because of the weight, landing on his bottom. He blinked a few times, his blue eyes wide. Kahina covered her mouth with a hand, stifling the laughter that threated to break out. The small child opened his mouth and for a moment Kahina was terrified he would start wailing. Instead, sweet child laughter bubbled out from his lips. Kahina, bursting at the seams, allowed her own laughter to spill out at child’s amusement. He wasn’t known as Bright Soul for nothing._

_“Okay, you can keep her.”_

Of course, thoughts of the fox’s own mother came to Kahina later, but she learned from Nato that Kiki had come to him, and she didn’t seem to eager to go back to wherever she had come from. It was likely that the Kiki hadn’t had a mother to go back to. Kahina made Nato promise that he would take very good care of fox. Looking back on it, she never regretted her decision, for Kiki grew to be Nato’s greatest friend.

With a sigh Kahina moved over to grab the next basket of laundry, and her thoughts wandered once again. This time though they settled on the events that followed finding Nato and his mother.

_On that day five years ago, the Yaunkur tribe had just arrived in Konoha, the capital of the Land of Fire, for their next stop on their path back to the Ancestors’ Valley. The Yaunkur didn’t really have a schedule, and little was certain on their travels. They roamed all across the continent, going where’re the wind blew them. However, when the drums sounded, they headed to the only physical place they would consider a home: Anusuli, the Spirits’ Heart, the land only the Yaunkur knew._

_Kahina and Dimos were taking a simple walk through the forest near their campsite, when chaos erupted across Konoha. After all the destruction and confusion (even in the forest), they found themselves lost. It was then that they met the Fire Queen, and agreed to adopt her son into their tribe. It was obvious who she was; no one else in all of Konoha had hair that red, and a newborn son. Especially since that son was reported missing on that same day. It was easy to put two and two together._

_At first, Dimos and Kahina thought it best to return the child to his family, since (against all odds) the royal couple still lived. However, the drums warned them away._

_So they kept baby Naruto._

_Wanting to keep the child safe but still give him a piece of his birth family, they decided to call him Nato, and then casted a spell to hide him from searching eyes. Trusting the Queen’s judgment and the peaceful pounding of the drums, they left the grieving Fire Country, and found themselves safe on a ship sailing to Anusuli a few weeks later._

Kahina stood up from where she hanged the laundry, and looked about the forest clearing in the Land of Waterfalls that had served as their temporary camp for the last day or so. Tomorrow morning they would be leaving for the Land of Water for trading purposes. Kahina saw some of the other women and older girls at work at the looms or patching up clothing. Surprisingly, there were some young boys and girls over there too, learning how to sew.

She paused. Thinking about it, it really wasn’t all that surprising. After all, she made Nato begin learning just a few weeks ago.

 _“_ Annis _Kahina, why do I have to learn how to do this? Sewing is only something that girls do.” Nato complained._

_“Well,” began Kahina, “what if you’re all alone in the forest and you rip your pants?”_

_Nato simply blinked a few times. “_ Annis _Kahina, when will I ever be alone?” He asked with genuine confusion. “And why would having ripped pants be a problem?” Kahina frowned at him, and then sighed deeply. Honestly, she loved this child to pieces, but he could sometimes be so thick._

_“Well, what if one of your friends or family are hurt and you could help them by stitching up their wound?” This question made Nato pause in his whining. Nato had always been more interested in the art of healing than almost everything else in his studies and lessons, so this definitely caught his attention._

_“Okay,_ Annis _Kahina.” He said simply. He then went back to his sewing, this time much more focused, and with the willingness to learn in his heart and mind._

Kahina’s thoughts moved on from sewing as she glanced elsewhere. As she looked around, she saw the children at play, the hunters coming back from a morning spent scavenging the forest, and the others getting up to welcome them back. Kahina spotted her husband walking over to her, smiling. She returned it.

As he opened his mouth to speak, a young and exuberant voice exclaimed, “ _Onnis_ Dimos!” Nato came running up to his uncle and hugged his legs. Dimos chuckled as he reached down to ruffle his adopted nephew’s shoulder length golden hair. A large grin was on the child’s face.

“So, Nato, how has your morning been?” Dimos asked.

“I got to play with Kiki a whole bunch.” Nato responded with happiness, but then he frowned. “ _Onnis_ Dimos, I’m hungry.” His stomach grumbled in agreement and Nato looked up at Kahina expectantly. This caused his uncle to burst out in laughter. Kahina simply shook her head in amusement, and then the leaders of the tribe left to help prepare the midday meal, Nato trailing close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Cora cora – Children  
> Dirjat tei – Thank you  
> Coru – Little, for children  
> Annis – Aunt  
> Onnis – Uncle  
> Inni – Cousin


	3. Lessons and Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (4/4/14): Changed titles to Kae.

**Seven Years and 364 days after the Kuuybi Attack and Naruto’s Birth**

* * *

 

_Tum ta-tum ta-tum ta-tum ta-tum…_

The child exhaled slowly, eyes lazily watching the clouds drift by.

_Hmm…that one kind of looks like a ramen bowl._

His stomach grumbled, drawing an annoyed yip from the head lying there. “Sorry, Kiki. I guess I’m a bit hungry.” The fox laid her head back down, and promptly fell back to sleep.

It was peaceful mornings like this that Nato loved. The heavy fog floating down from the mountains, the gentle breeze ruffling the leaves of ancient trees, the soft grass cool with dew. No chores to be done (yet), no nagging teachers until sunhigh-

Nato shot up, disturbing Kiki, his gaze focused on the sky overhead. The sun was just past its highest point.

_Shoot._

“Come on, _uua_! We’re late!” They ran for the forest, bare feet padding softly on the hard ground. Nato couldn’t believe the time slipped by so quickly! It seemed like it was only a few minutes ago when he left with Kiki after finishing his morning chores. Had he fallen asleep again? He leapt over a log. “ _Zirq’caa_ Meira is going to kill me!”

Nato ran faster, the thought painted hauntingly in his mind. Then, the fox and the human reached the edges of the camp. The child hesitated, placing his hand on a tree beside him. He received a message.

 _“Bright Soul,_ tei narcuu cora _, get your butt over here or I’ll-”_

He pulled his hand away, wincing.

_Yup, I’m dead._

* * *

With steps as quiet as humanly possible, Nato snuck up to the three-sided tent, and peered in carefully. Seeing his teacher’s turned back, he ducked in quickly, taking a seat on the rug covered ground, ignoring the curious and amused glances from the Yaunkur outside.

He sat there, still and quiet, barely even breathing, trying his best to pay attention to the lesson and act natural. Last time he was late, it resulted in loads of extra schoolwork, and that was something Nato liked to avoid. If it were more work from one of his other lessons, say _talbone_ training, he would be more than fine with it. However, an assignment from _Zirq’caa_ Meira was rarely fun. It usually involved lots of writing, and even more sitting still.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your late entrance, Bright Soul.”

He froze, very aware of the sweat trickling down his forehead.

Zirq’caa _Meira definitely isn’t happy if she’s pulling out the formal names._

Giving him a stern look, the young teacher frowned. “We’ll talk about it after the lesson, so don’t go making an early exit too, Nato.”

“ _Ro_ , _Zirq'caa_.”

The teacher went back to the review, gesturing to the large map on the floor as her circle of students leaned in closer to see. “Now as I was saying, the elemental continent is comprised of many different lands, countries, and nations, each ruled by a King and or a Queen. Their heir, who is typically their eldest son, becomes the next ruler of the Kingdom when they die, or step down. As you know, the land that we are currently in, the Land of Fire-”

_-Ash, smoke, the world is burning. Red, yellow, it’s hot, too hot. There’s nothing left, it’s all my fault, my fault-_

Nato blinked.

“-is one of the five great nations. The others are Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth. They are bigger and stronger than most of the other lands, and all have a shinobi system lead by a ‘Kage’. Each nation’s Kage answers to their country’s primary ruler and none else.”

The boy drew in a shaky breath, ignoring the concerned glance from the boy sitting next to him. What…what was that? All of the sudden, he felt all too hot, like everyone one was pressing in, and it was too much-

“Nato, are you alright?” The boy whispered. Nato glanced over at him, realizing it was his friend, Inwoe, he was sitting next to.

He nodded, a little too quickly to be convincing. Inwoe frowned and seemed to want to say something more, but they were interrupted.

“Fire Eater, Bright Soul, do you have something to share with the class?”

They shook their heads vehemently.

“Alright then, _no more private conversations_.” She continued with the lesson, and both boys decided to be extra good for the rest of it. With his mind now distracted, Nato thought no more of the memory.

“The Land of Fire is also one of the only countries where the throne in passed onto the eldest living child of the royal family, regardless of their gender. The Fire Country currently has three known living heirs, the princesses Masae and Namie, and the latter’s younger twin brother, Yuudai.” Here she paused, as if unsure of whether to continue or not. “There was a prince though who was born the first child of King Minato and Queen Kushina, but he went missing soon after his birth, and is presumed dead.”

A strange thing happened then. It was as if Meira was look straight at Nato, trying to convey to him the udder importance of her next words, and Nato felt all else fade away as he concentrated on what she was saying.

“His name was Naruto, or in his full title, Crown Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Heir to the Throne of the Land of Fire.” She looked away, and Nato felt kind of confused as the moment ended. What she said just there, it was important, right? He thought hard for a second, and shrugged. It didn’t matter.

“The festival we will perform at tomorrow in Konoha is in celebration of the Kuuybi’s defeat, and the birth of Prince Naruto. Of course, later in the evening it is an event of mourning for the lost heir.” There was a period of silence, and then the look of sorrow on Meira’s face turned back into that of a stern teacher, complete with the hands on her hips.

“Okay, be honest with me, what is up with all of you today? Usually you are all constantly interrupting me with your questions and jokes.” They all glanced away from her uneasily, fidgeting from their positions on the rugs.

Their teacher noticed this and gave a knowing smile. “It’s because of the performance you have to put on tomorrow, isn’t it?” Some of them nodded. The younger children weren’t going to perform all that much, but the kids their age and up were going to be doing quite a bit. This normally wasn’t something to fret about, since they performed all the time, but tomorrow, they would not only be putting on a show for a capital city, but the royal family. “Go on and practice all of you, lessons are done for the day.”

The large group of children needed no more prompting as they got up off the ground and raced out of the tent, cheering all the way, leaving Nato, Inwoe, and a girl their age behind. Their teacher busied herself with rolling up the map, taking her time. It was almost as if she relished in making her students squirm. When she finished, Meira turned to the three students, focusing her gaze on Nato.

He gulped.

“So, why were you late today, Nato?”

]“Well…you see…” he dragged on, trying to think of an answer. The short Yaunkur woman raised her eyebrow. “I was out looking at the clouds with Kiki and lost track of time…and maybe fell asleep?”

Meira’s expression didn’t change in the slightest.

“It’s really nice outside and…and the clouds were making some really funny shapes and I just didn’t notice-”

She held up a hand to pause him.

“-and I’m sorry?”

“Nato, this is the third time in just the last week that you have been late. I know that you’re nervous about your part in the festival tomorrow, and practice is taking up a lot of your time, but your studies are important too. So no more getting lost in thought, okay?”

The boy nodded. “I understand, _Zirq’caa_ Meira. It won’t happen again.”

She raised her eyebrow again.

“I really mean it this time.”

After holding him under her intense stare for a few seconds, Meira sighed. “Fine. Now go help Basheera with supper.”

Nato dutifully bowed his head and walked out of the tent. Inwoe and the girl, Sura, pulled up beside him, walking with him to the cooking area.

“So, you got off with only kitchen duty today?”

“Yup, and I’m not complaining.”

There was a short pause before Sura spoke up. “What were you two talking about during the lesson?”

Nato’s mouth opened to reply, but Inwoe beat him to it. “I think Nato had another one.” He trained knowing eyes on the shorter boy. “Didn’t you?”

Sighing, Nato nodded. There was no use in trying to hide it from them. They were way too good at reading him.

“What was it about this time?”

“…Fire.”

“Have you told _Annis_ Kahina about them yet?” Inwoe asked.

He nodded. “She says they might be memories.”

“Of what?”

Nato shrugged.

“Wait…what if you used to be a shinobi, but lost all your memories, and then ended up with us?” Inwoe posed.

Sura released an exasperated sigh. “Nato isn’t even twelve yet. When would he have had the time to be a shinobi?”

Nato thought about it for a moment, teasing with the idea. “I don’t know, Sura, I think Inwoe could be onto something.”

“Yeah, think about it, Sura! It makes complete sense! Interesting and sometimes violent memories, weird habits-”

Inwoe didn’t have time to finish. Upon seeing them, Basheera, the head _Fal’raa_ , grabbed a large pot of boiled potatoes, and plopped them into Inwoe’s arms. He staggered under the weight.

“You three are helping me today. I’ve got the entire tribe to feed and need all the help I can get, so don’t go running off. Skin these potatoes, and when you’re done, come back for more.” She stared down at them. “ _Kcuna?_ ”

They all gulped, and nodded. “ _Ro_ , _Annis_ Basheera.”

“Good.” She left to go help the _Fal’raa Fal’raa_ under her supervision with preparing the meal. Together, the three children dragged the pot of potatoes to the where the wastebasket was, and began peeling the softened skin from the potatoes.

Picking one hot potato up, Nato peeled the skin away until there was none left, and placed it into the empty basket. He looked back at overflowing pot of to-be-peeled potatoes.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

Stomach full, Nato laid back on his mat in the Quarters tent, letting out a content sigh. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep, but realized that 1) he was in the Quarters tent, which meant almost _half_ the tribe was sleeping in there, 2) no one else was ready to sleep, and 3) a story hadn’t been told yet.

Speaking of which…

“ _Mamae!_ A story!” Begged Roni.

Nila agreed. “Yeah, yeah! A story!”

There were more begging voices, until eventually Nato gave up on trying to sleep, and sat up to see Kahina, who was basically his foster mother, come over to sit beside her children.

“Alright, alright.” She laughed as she pacified her three-year-olds. She knelt down beside them on her mat, asking, “what story will be it tonight?”

The little ones chattered away, listing various tales.

“How about you, Nato, any requests?”

He leaned back and hummed, thinking about it, and then thought of one. “The Moon Lady’s Oath.”

“Oh, the Moo’ Lady!” Nila exclaimed.

“ _Ro, ro!_ ”

“Well then,” Kahina straightened, preparing to tell the story. “As we all know, there were only two Spirits in the beginning; the Darkness, and the Burning Light. And after them came the Guiding Light, the Spirit of the Moon who reveals all Truth. A countless number of years later, we humans first came to be on this world, and within us came both light and darkness. During the hours the Sun Spirit, or the Burning Light, watched the world, no thieves could do their work, for he was too bright. During the hours darkness roamed across the world the Moon Spirit guided the lost home and stood at her vigil.” Kahina paused for dramatic effect. While she had been speaking, more people in the tent had drawn closer to listen to the story too. By now, she had a reasonably large crowd.

“One night, a human snuck into another’s home, stealing a precious medallion. Then he stole into the home just beside it, depositing the medallion there. There were no witnesses to his crime. Or so he thought. Believing to have gotten away clean, he went back to his own home, and slept with no worries.

“The following day, there was a dispute between two humans, who were neighbors. One claimed to be missing a precious family heirloom, a golden medallion, and insisted her neighbor had stolen it, as their families were long time rivals. Sure enough, the medallion was found in the other’s home. Now, the Innocent Man was known to have committed such crimes years ago, and even though he had already paid his sentence and turned away from his old habits, the other humans were all too quick to blame him. He was to be punished, but then someone came before it could be done.”

“The Moo’ Lady! The Moo’ Lady!” Roni and Nila exclaimed.

Kahina laughed. “That’s right. The Moon Lady refused to let an innocent man pay for another’s crime. She commanded that the two neighbors be brought before her, along with a man who had long despised the Innocent Man. Then she had the left collarbone of the three shown, revealing bare skin on the Innocent Man and his neighbor, but not on the final man. On his collarbone rested the dark mark of a hooded eye, its pupil slit. He man cried out in shock and fear, for he knew the mark hadn’t been there the previous day. The Moon Lady proclaimed that the man bearing her cursed mark, _Trubaase_ , was the thief. The man, knowing there was nothing to be gained by arguing, admitted to his crime, and he was punished. Before she left, the Moon Spirit swore this: she would keep watch over the night, and all who harmed during her vigil would be marked, and it would only fade until after their sentence was paid.

“And so, _cora cora_ , remember that, and know you are safe under the Moon Lady’s gentle eye.”

As the occupants of tent then began to settle down for the night, Kahina tucked her three children in, and left the tent to join her husband. Before closing his eyes, Nato glanced around and watched the other children as their own parents parted for the night, and a warm, fuzzy feeling of belonging stayed with him as he drifted off to sleep.

And that night, he dreamt of a young woman with a fiercely kind spirit and moons for eyes.

* * *

Nato woke up bright and early the next morning with the rest of the tribe, and again helped with the morning meal, and then with packing up the camp. Using storage scrolls, they packed away most of it in under an hour, and rounded up their flock of sheep and loaded the mules in even less time. The adults assigned some children to help keep watch of the flock for the first shift of the morning, and then, all together, they headed off.

Throughout this time, many people greeted Nato and wished him a happy eighth birthday. With all the hustle and bustle, he had nearly forgotten about it! Not to mention the festival…

_It’s tonight!_

And unfortunately, he had four hours on the road with nothing to think about _but_ the festival. To distract each other, Nato, Sura, and Inwoe played games like ‘What’s in the Shinobi’s Pouch?’, and ran around with Kiki. However, as they neared the last few miles of the journey there was no avoiding it, and they quieted down, consumed in their own thoughts of Konoha and the celebration.

All the while, Konoha was an ever growing light in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Uua – This is like the equivalent of saying ‘girl’ to a pet.  
> Tei – You  
> Narcuu cora – Brat or naughty child  
> Zarq’caa - Teacher  
> Fal’raa – Cook  
> Fal’raa Fal’raa - Cooks  
> Kcuna – Understood  
> Ro – Yes  
> Mamae – Mama  
> Annis – Aunt  
> Trubaase – Truth’s Eye


	4. The Hyuuga Heiress

Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the prestigious and rigid Hyuuga clan, had a daughter.

_Not a son._

When he held the babe in his hands for the first time-

- _she’s so small, too small-_

-He was struck by how frail and quiet she was. She hardly screamed. She was a little angel who could do no harm, and he had the distinct impression that his little girl would not be leading the Hyuuga clan some day in the future, as was her birthright. She was meant for something else.

The elders of the clan agreed, but for far different reasons, the greatest being the little fact that Hinata was a _girl_. The noble and ancient Hyuuga clan couldn’t be lead by a _woman_! Just the thought was preposterous! Even before she opened her eyes for the first time, the elders had written her off as incapable of being the future leader their clan. To them, she was simply a means to further their bonds with other noble families, such as the Aburame and the Inuzuka.

_Both of their leaders had little boys Hinata’s age._

However, Hiashi had higher aspirations for his daughter. The elders had forgotten one important couple: King Minato and Queen Kushina. He was perfectly aware that their son was missing, and many presumed him to be dead. He once believed that of the little prince too. However, after hearing the royal couple’s account of that tragic night, Hiashi’s mind was changed. They claimed that a masked man had attacked them and extracted the Kuuybi from the Queen. According to their account, King Minato managed to force the masked man to retreat, seal the Fox Demon inside of his newborn son, the Crown Prince Naruto, and then they both passed out from exhaustion and blood loss. When they awoke, their son was gone.

Did Hiashi believe them? Mostly, but he knew they were hiding something. However, that was irrelevant. What did matter was that the prince was only presumed dead, and there were bound to be more royal children. It was actually highly likely that the Crown Prince was still alive, to be held as ransom or something else along that line, so he was sure to show up at some time. And if he never did (and if the King and Queen only had female heirs), then his daughter would just have to become the next head of the Hyuuga clan, even if he knew that wasn’t the path meant for her.

So his daughter grew, and proved his suspicions even further. When she began lessons on their clan’s ancient techniques, the elders saw her gentle nature and reaffirmed their judgment of her low worth. But Hiashi saw the fierce determination alight in her gaze every time she picked herself up off of the ground and continued on. She wasn’t meant to lead the Hyuuga clan.

Even though the elders disapproved of Hinata as the Hyuuga heiress, there was no other option besides her cousin Neji, and for the elders, who refused even more to have a Hyuuga from the branch family represent their prestigious clan, Hiashi’s daughter was the lesser of two evils.

That is, until Hiashi’s second daughter was born. At first, the elders had the same reservations about Hanabi as they had with Hinata, but as she grew she proved to be confident, proud, and without hesitation. She was without the gentleness her elder sister possessed.

To the elders, she was the best, third option for the position of the Hyuuga Heiress. Unfortunately, she was not the eldest, and according to tradition, the eldest inherited the title.

As the head of the Hyuuga clan, it was his job to move the clan forward and keep their traditions, and that was a fact the elders were never hesitant to remind him of. They insisted Hiashi disown his eldest, or arrange a marriage for her with the Inuzuka, Aburame, or even (goodness, no) the Uchiha. He refused and held them back, all the while pushing Hinata harder and harder to be more like her younger sister.

Because until the prince showed up, his daughter could not follow the path made for her.

And Hiashi _was_ doing what was best for his clan.

If his sweet daughter did manage to become a ruler of the Fire Country one day, then there were endless possibilities and advantages. First of all, there would be a main branch Hyuuga in the inner (and very private) circle that was the royal family and their close friends. Second, when there were heirs to the throne, they would be half main branch Hyuuga. Third, it would get himself and the rest of the Hyuuga clan closer to royals, not only in the Land of Fire, but also in other countries.

And there weren’t just advantages to the Hyuuga clan as a whole, but also to Hiashi as a father. He wanted what was best for his daughter, and being married into the royal family would make sure the elders of the Hyuuga clan couldn’t have their hands on her. If she were queen, they wouldn’t be able to mark her. She would defy the limitations her clan-

- _Her own father_ -

-Placed on her, and take her rightful place above them.

Because the first time Hiashi held his daughter, he saw a _queen_.

* * *

**Exactly Eight Years after the Kuuybi Attack and the Birth of Prince Naruto**

* * *

 

Hinata panted heavily from where she knelt on the wooden floor. She clenched her eyes shut briefly, gathering herself, and then dragged herself to her feet, settling into a fluid stance. Facing her cousin once again, she attacked. The heiress moved gracefully, but she was tired, and weaker in body than her cousin.

Neji knocked her to the ground once again.

“That’s enough for today.” Her father spoke, his voice harsh and his features stern. “Wash up and change. We leave for the festival in an hour.”

Pulling herself up once more, Hinata bowed along side her cousin, watching as her father and the elders left the training room.

Glaring fiercely with contempt at his younger cousin, Neji bowed stiffly to her too, and exited behind them.

Hinata stood alone in the room, clenching her fists tightly, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

_Why can’t I do better? Why am I so weak?_

“Oh, Lady Hinata, we must start preparing you for the festival! We don’t have much time!” The young girl opened her eyes to see her maidservant bustling into the room, ushering her out and down the halls of the Hyuuga mansion.

She let her maidservant guide her, ironing her face back into its usual expression, the wrinkles of failure and despair sizzling away. In under an hour, her servant washed away the young heiress’ sweat and hard work, dressed in her a fine kimono, and straightened her short hair.

When the hour was up, Hinata was lead to the front courtyard of the Hyuuga mansion, and loaded in a carriage with the rest of her family. Immediately, her younger sister, Hanabi, focused her joyful gaze on her.

“Neechan, are you excited?”

For the first time that day, a genuine smile strode its way up her face.

“Yes, Hanabi-chan. I’m very excited.”

They were going to the festival! Every year the royal family invited performers from all across the continent, and each year the performers never failed to impress. These performances were always something Hinata looked forward to every year. They were spectacular. However, Hinata was more excited for this year’s festival than ever before. The mysterious and peculiar Yaunkur tribe was coming to perform. Having heard much about their skills, Hinata was excited to finally see the tribe in person.

She had to wonder though; how had the royal family managed to convince the Yaunkur to perform for them? The tribe was perhaps even more famous for their wariness and countless secrets. Even though they were amazing and well known to be so, they only did small performances. Though, Hinata thought, it didn’t matter too much.

_I’m finally going to see the Yaunkur!_

The girl’s mother, Lady Hitomi, climbed into the carriage and took a seat on the bench across them. Seeing her girls buzzing with excitement and fidgeting in their seats, she raised an artful eyebrow and smiled in amusement.

“Sit still, girls. You are ladies of the Hyuuga clan. You do not fidget.”

They settled down (as much as a seven-year-old and a three-year-old could), and waited as their father took his seat too.

At a signal from her father, the carriage lurched forward and began its journey to the outdoor theater. Glancing out the window, Hinata watched the trail of carriages following them, holding various elders, branch members, and guards who would also be joining them at the festival. At the reminder of the elders, Hinata’s mood dampened.

Hinata was known for her meek and gentle nature. As such, there weren’t many things she could say she truly hated, and that made it easily to list them. She hated the cursed seal placed on many of her family members; she hated the traditional views of the elders; she hated that because of those views she couldn’t one day lead the Hyuuga clan and change it for the better; she hated herself for not being strong enough for the elders. Because of her meek and gentle nature, the elders only saw to be capable of being some noble man’s wife.

Unless she proved herself to be worthy of the position of Hyuuga Heiress, by the time she turned sixteen, she would be having her wedding, probably to a young man similar to her best friends Kiba and Shino, who were both heirs to prominent clans in the Fire Country.

That is, if the elders had their way. Her father was a separate story. Just like them, he didn’t want her to the Hyuuga Heiress, and that was infinity more painful than the lack of faith the elders displayed. However, it was also clear to her that he saw something more in her future. He had her tutors teach her about governing, royal protocol, and various other courses. Now, Hinata may have been only seven, but she wasn’t oblivious; her father was preparing her become a leader.

Just not the Hyuuga clan’s.

Hinata was turned away from these thoughts as the scenery changed from the clean, wide cobbled streets of Konoha’s Sun Sector to the green landscape of the city’s outer edge. They were almost at the performance spot.

She remembered her excitement and her face glowed with anticipation. The carriage halted as it reached the drop off point, and one by one they exited the carriage, Hinata’s father going first. Together they walked to the seats reserved for the Hyuuga Clan and settled down. The outdoor theater was set into the ground, the stage being much lower than the seats forming a raised semi-circle around it. From their seats they had a perfect view of the stone stage and the forest that laid behind it, where the famous nomadic tribe was no doubt preparing. She looked behind her and saw that the crowd extended far into the distance.

And just like every year, there were shinobi standing all around the stage, and not only for security reasons. A few of them were also there to perform the jutsu that would transmit the sound and visuals of the performance to the various receiving points around Konoha and among the huge crowd stretching beyond the theater.

That way everyone could see and hear the performance that marked the beginning of the October 10th celebration.

A hush fell over the crowd as the last train of carriages reached the drop off point. Hinata rose with the rest of the crowd as the royal family came out of their carriage and went to their seats. She saw the blond haired King Minato, his wife–the redheaded beauty, Queen Kushina–and their three children, Princess Masai, Princess Nami, and Prince Yuudai. They took their seats and the rest of the crowd sat back down, whether on the cushioned stone seats or the soft ground.

Now, they only had to wait for the show to start, and it wasn’t long before Hanabi nudged her older sister, pointing to the forest. The two sisters looked down at it, and held their breath as a person walked out.


	5. The Festival

A man stepped out from the shade of the forest as the sun started to set behind him. He walked up to the chakra-powered voicebox that had been set up for him, placed his hand on it, and with a big and kind smile, he spoke loudly and clearly in Nem.

“Welcome to this years October 10th performance!” He paused as the crowd erupted into applause, and Hinata noted the lightness in this voice and expression. “I am Whispering Guardian, the current head of the tribe, and I will be guiding you all through the performance tonight. First of all, we wish to thank the Royal Family of the Land of Fire for allowing us to travel through their country as we make our way back home. We also wish to dedicate this performance to the Lost Heir, Prince Naruto. May he come home from his long journey to the loving family awaiting him.” There was a moment of silence as all the people in the audience, bowed their heads at the reminder of the more melancholy reason for the festival. When Hinata looked up again, she could have sworn that she saw tears in the eyes of the Queen Kushina as Whispering Guardian looked straight at her.

After allowing a sorrowful moment, the Yaunkur leader slid a jolly smile back onto his face and continued.

“You have all been kept waiting long enough. We will start off by sharing with you one of our tribe’s favorite legends, The Demon’s Heart.”

He bowed and moved off the stage, and the forest exploded with movement.

The forest looked so alive that it seemed as if the trees themselves were moving and swaying along with the steady drum beat that sounded from beyond. A small figure burst out from the leaves, wearing the most colorful costume Hinata had ever seen. The figure was covered with bright feathers and wore a mask over his face. The mask was streaked with colors, making it look like it was covered in feathers too, and its features were twisted and demented.

The boy leapt into action, his shoulders hunched and back bent, hands out like claws in front of him, knees bent and apart, and toes curled up. He shuffled in a sort of hop jump to one side, keeping the same stance, and then moved his shoulders up and down in sharp movements, all the while following the constant beating of the drum. He then kept one foot firmly on the ground while lifting the other and spun halfway, so that his back was facing the audience. Spreading his legs apart, he spun slowly and rigidly step by step in a circle following the harsh and wild beat of the drum. Then with one last twirl he leapt back into the forest. Hinata was mesmerized by his short performance and the whirl of colors that appeared when he spun.

Only a few moments after the demon left the stage the forest churned again, the leaves shaking and the trees seemingly twisting and turning. Then many men, women, and children came out of the left side of the forest, opposite from where the demon had disappeared. They were dressed in the clothing of simple villagers, but their faces shone with joy and happiness as they twirled and danced across the stage, people of all sizes dancing with each other, and some children dancing in large circles together. Again, all the while they followed the beating drum, which had become steadier and gentler since the demon left. They sang, or at least they seemed to. Their mouths were not moving to shape words or let any sound out, and there wasn’t really any words or sound at all. Even so, Hinata felt a song weaving in the air, and in her very bones. She smiled a bright smile along with all of the villagers on the stage.

But then, the air changed into something sinister and evil. All of the villagers froze in fear as the brightly colored demon leapt back out of the forest. Hinata was terrified, terrified for the villagers even though she knew that they were really just some of the Yaunkur people acting as villagers. They were _good_.

All of the villagers scrambled away from the demon, and a few of the stockier looking villagers (plus some brave children) moved in front of the others and took up protective stances. The demon, instead of attacking the villagers like expected, bowed down low to the villagers and looked expectantly at them, as if asking, “May I stay here?”, and in return the villagers looked disgusted, because he was not like them. Surprisingly, Hinata felt just as the villagers did, which was incredibly strange because normally she had compassion and pity for even the most hideous of creatures, and this one was not ugly at all. The men chased the demon back into the forest, never straying from the drum’s powerful beat.

This cycle repeated twice more before the demon gave up on ever being accepted anywhere. He wandered alone for many years, as shown in his lonely dance on the stage. But one day, he came across a young girl lost in a forest. He gained her trust after a few minutes of a dance that showed a game seemingly like hide-and-go-seek. Hinata giggled at the cute sight. The little girl rode on his back as he took her back to her village. The villagers gratefully picked the girl up from the demon’s arms. The demon finally became hopeful again and asked if he could stay and live in the village. And, once again, they looked appalled at the thought, and they drove him back into the forest.

The beautiful, feathered demon was alone for the rest of his life, and believed that no one would ever accept him, just because he was unlike any other creature. Many years passed, and when he was old and weary of life, the demon laid down in the middle of the stage and passed away. It was only then that the always present drum beat ceased. The wind blew the dirt (she wasn’t sure how the Yaunkur managed to do that) to cover his ancient form, and he was buried completely. In the end, the Land accepted him, for she did not care that he looked and acted differently, or that he was not one of the creatures she had originally taken in at the beginning of time. He walked on her surface, lived, and was kind, and that was enough for her.

All of this Hinata got out of the beautiful tribal dance that was performed, even though neither the actors nor Whispering Guardian spoke a single word. Apparently many other people felt the same because the area was roaring with applause and she swore that through the water in her own eyes she could see tears in others.

All of the actors and actresses came back out on the stage for a bow.

The actor playing the demon stood up and removed the mask covering his face, and Hinata’s world slowed. The boy looked her age, seven or eight years old, and had long braided golden hair, and eyes that were bluer than the summer sky. There was a big grin distorting the curious marks on this face as he bowed to the furiously clapping crowd, and its brightness rivaled the quiet glow of the boy’s sun kissed skin. There was something very familiar about him… Hinata’s eyes widened in shock and realization as she looked back and forth from the boy and the royal family. He couldn’t be… and yet, he had to be.

Hinata looked again at the royals, and saw that the King and Queen did not seem to be surprised at all, and their eyes were full of love and pride. The children didn’t seem to react, neither surprised nor glad to see the elder brother they had never met. It was as if they didn’t notice the fact that he was family at all. Now that Hinata thought about it, no one else in the audience besides herself and the King and Queen seemed to act any differently. Just what was happening? Were they all put under an illusion or something of the sort? Hinata pushed the torrent thoughts to the back of her head soon though, because the Yaunkur leader started speaking again as the stage cleared and all of the actors went back into the forest, including the golden-haired boy. She could think about the fact that she believed that she had just found the most famous boy on the continent later.

“Thank you for watching that performance.” Whispering Guardian said. “For our next act we will have three of our eight year olds show you some of the elemental magic that they practice. These three have recently finished training their control, and are eager to share their talents with you. First we’ll have Fire Eater!”

As Whispering Guardian stepped back, another boy jumped out of the branches of the forest and took center stage. His coloring was like that all of the people Hinata had seen so far from the Yaunkur tribe, complete with the ponytail of dark brown almost black hair, dark eyes, and copper skin. He looked to be a bit tall for his age, but not by much, and carried a small, lit lamp in his hands. He nodded to Whispering Guardian and then all of the lights went out, the flame on the candle the only source of light in the area. Gasps were heard from all over in the audience at the sudden loss of sight. The tiny flame eerily illuminated the Yaunkur boy’s face in the darkness of the evening surrounding them. Then the boy sucked his in his breath and the small fire along with it, and there was total darkness. Then-

_FOOM!_

All of the sudden, a huge burst of fire appeared out of the boy’s mouth, burning the darkness away. The flames then changed from its disorganized form into the shape of a great dragon. The long bodied dragon stretched from the boy’s mouth and soared up into the sky, growing bigger and bigger until even the people in the audience who were standing a great distance away could clearly see it. It twisted around in the evening sky, performing a complicated dance before it burst into embers falling from the heavens. The embers fell onto the stage and twinkled like stars beginning to appear overhead.

The boy named Fire Eater had been standing in intense concentration puffed out his breath to manipulate the flames, but now he calmly walked to the very center of the stage, right through burning embers, _bare foot_. Hinata was in shock, for he did not seem to be in any pain what so ever. He still held the lamp in his hands as the embers sparked back up, forming a fiery inferno with Fire Eater standing in the middle of it. There were cries of shock and alarm from the crowd, even as the inferno was sucked up into the boy’s mouth. Once again there was complete darkness, until the boy spit out, relighting the wick of the lamp. The lights all flashed back on again and Fire Eater, with a small smirk on his face, bowed to the roaring crowd and went back into the forest behind him. Whispering Guardian came forward to the voicebox.

“Thank you, Fire Eater, for that amazing performance you shared with us. Next we will have Wave Dancer come and show us the results of her training.”

At his call, a young girl walked calmly out of the forest. A small, capped gourd hung from her belt. And of course, she had the dark hair and eyes of the Yaunkur tribe. Well, except for one certain member… but _no Hinata, now is not the time to think about him._

She walked to the center of the stage just as Fire Eater had done before, and pulled the stopper from her gourd. She held her hand above the opening and gently pulled the hand back, taking a stream of water along with her. The stream separated into two, one circling around each of her hands as they were raised straight out in front of her.

The drums began to beat. Wave Dancer gracefully twirled off to the right side of the stage, her eyes closed lightly as the streams of water moved from her hands to weave through her constantly moving legs. She moved quickly, following the beating drums, and danced around the stage. The water was always performing a dance alongside her, whether it was weaving in between her legs or swirling around her head. She continually whirled and twisted and floated about the stage with a certain grace and confidence that Hinata admired, and honestly, kind of envied too. And the entire time she had her eyes closed and a constant smile on her face, clear evidence that she enjoyed performing.

Then, out of the blue, she stopped in center stage and stood completely still as the small rivers of water moved back to encircle her wrists. The drums slowed. Soundlessly, the water started to expand, growing bigger and bigger, or rather, from what Hinata could deduce, Wave Dancer was drawing the moisture in the air to her small collection of water. Soon the water was a sphere big enough that she was able floated in the center of it unmoving, defying gravity, and somehow the Yaunkur girl was _breathing_. Hinata took a closer look (the byakugan was useful for moments such as these) and saw small slits on her throat. Gills.

Suddenly, Wave Dancer’s arms shot out to the sides and her eyes opened. The water moved with her hands, forming two huge waves of water on either side of her and stilled, keeping the form of waves.

There was a beat of silence as the crowd sat in awe of the eight year old girl on the stage. It didn’t last for long though, because soon there was a wild round of applause, and even some hoots and whistles from the standing crowd. Hanabi, who was sitting next to Hinata, was especially loud, which earned a look from their father. Wave Dancer had a faint blush on her face as she bowed to the audience, and the water evaporated into the air. She then turned and walked back into the forest. Whispering Guardian came forward to the voicebox again, and said, “That was beautiful performance Wave Dancer. Now we would like to have the last of the bunch come forward. The stage is all yours, Bright Soul!”

It was him who came out next. The one who looked nothing like the other Yaunkur, and yet had their same special brand of joy and happiness. It was strange to hear the name he had been going by for the last eight years. Bright Soul. As far as Hinata could tell, it fit him.

In the time that the other children were on stage he had changed out of his costume and now wore a belt just like Wave Dancer, but this one had two different sort of small sheaths, one on his left hip and other on his right. In his arms was a basket full of sakura petals. He went to the place on the stage where everyone else had started their performances, his leather boots silent on the stone stage.

Bright Soul placed the basket of petals at his feet, and then thrust his arms forward. A large and powerful blast of wind blew the light pink petals high into the sky. The bright-haired boy pulled out the contents of the two sheaths at his waist, revealing fans of the like a lady would hold, except these were crafted to be sturdier and weren’t just for show.

He held one in each hand, the fans open, and with sharp movements he fanned towards the air where the petals were still falling, seemly controlling the wind to move the petals. The boy held the two open fans out in front of him, back to back, and then quickly pulled them apart, one hand and fan going to the right and the other to the left side of him. As he did this the mass of petals in the air split apart into two equal groups. He continued with many other movements that caused the groups to split more and more until they were there were five petals in each. With smaller motions he manipulated the petals so that they came together to form blossoms. Continuing to manipulate the winds, he formed many other patterns.

Then, he let the petals fall, and began spinning on the stage, the drums starting up again. His fans continued to whirl as he alternated between having them open and closed, spinning them around in his hands. As he gained momentum, the petals left the ground again and spun around, creating a pink tornado of petals all around him.

The drums slowly quickened, getting faster and faster, and the boy responded in turn. When is seemed as though the drums were pounding faster than humanly possible, they halted, and Bright Soul did too. The petal torrent burst apart at the suddenness.

He bowed.

The audience clapped furiously (especially the King and Queen) and the boy used the wind to collect the petals on the ground. The petals were placed back into the basket, and Bright Soul retreated back into the forest. Whispering Guardian came forward again.

“That was an amazing performance, Bright Soul! Thank you for that. Next we will have two of our young children come out and show you the recent spirit animal transformations that they mastered. Honestly, we weren’t planning on having any of the little ones doing demonstrations on their own, but they insisted.” He chuckled, and some members of the audience joined in.

A brother and sister came out and took center stage. They stood side by side with looks of extreme concentration on their faces. Soon, two little gray cat like ears grew on the top of the girl’s head, and a long gray tail followed soon after. After a few more seconds there was a small gray kitten grooming herself on the grass. Not too long after her there was a light brown puppy too. The puppy wagged his tail and panted with his pink tongue out, and then pounced on his sister the kitten. She jumped away screeching, and a game of chase the kitten ensued for the puppy. Hinata hid a giggle behind her hand as Whispering Guardian shooed the two transformed children into the forest, and the audience clapped.

“Thank you for that demonstration children. Next we will have a performance put on by our wonderful ladies…”

* * *

There were so many other amazing acts after that one that Hinata lost count. She enjoyed every moment of it, and the break it gave her from the dull daily life of the Hyuuga household. But sadly, like all things, the performance came to an end. Whispering Guardian approached to the voicebox after the last act performed by some of the young men.

“Well, everyone, it is time for us to go. We have greatly enjoyed this opportunity and hope that one day be able to perform for all of you again. You were a wonderful audience.” He chuckled lightly. “We would like to finish up by singing you all a farewell.” Whispering Guardian himself stepped to the center of the grassy area and started to sing a deep but gentle and rich voice. _“Shalom chaverim, shalom chaverim, shalom, shalom! Lehitraot, lehitraot, shalom, shalom!”_

The Yaunkur leader then walked back into the forest, and all of the people in the forest started to sing with him, unseen by the audience.

 _“Have peace my friends, be safe my friends, have peace, have peace! Till we meet again, till we meet again, have peace, have peace!”_ Then they sang in canon, with one group starting and the other following, and finished by singing the first part together again. _“Shalom chaverim, shalom chaverim, shalom, shalom! Lehitraot, lehitraot, shalom, shalom!”_

Then all was silent, and the Yaunkur were gone, heading back to their camp. The crowd roared with applause, clearly showing their gratitude for the show, the royal couple especially. After that and some mingling, the Hyuuga family and many others in the crowd stood and headed back home, in whatever way of transport they possessed. Hinata was silent the entire way back to their Konoha mansion, while Hanabi was bursting at the seams with joy.

They arrived, and after addressing his family before they headed to bed, Hiashi excused them. But even after her mother and little sister left the room, Hinata stayed with her father. Something had been bothering her for a while, and it seemed that her father would be the best person to talk to about it. She hesitated for a short moment, and then said, “Father, I saw Naruto today, with the Yaunkur.” Hiashi’s eyes widened as he took in that information.

“Are you sure Hinata? When?”

“He was the one who played the Demon in the first act, and manipulated the wind.”

To her surprise, her father looked a bit disappointed. “I fail to see how you connected him to the prince. That boy looked just like any of the other Yaunkur. He was nothing special.” Now Hinata was confused. She had been sure that she saw him. Could she had just been imagining things? Hiashi’s eyes hardened. “Go to bed Hinata. I don’t want to hear any more of this nonsense.”

The young girl quietly walked to her room, mind whirling. Just what was going on? She barely noticed when she sat down on the chair by her windowsill in her grand bedroom. The noise going on outside distracted Hinata from her thoughts though. With the opening performance over, the Festival in honor of the not-so-lost-heir was in full swing, and it would continue to run until early morning. Her father had never allowed her or her sister to go to the festival after the performance. According to him, it was too dangerous and unsuitable for ladies of the Hyuuga clan to be out and about during the festival, even if they had a guard with them.

However, for some strange reason, for the first time in her life, Hinata truly had the desire to disobey her father’s orders. Something out there was drawing her, something so hard to resist. And after a few minutes, Hinata decided that this one time couldn’t hurt. Besides, she felt that something special was going to happen tonight, and she needed to be there for it.

She went to her drawers and dug around for the most plain and average clothing she had, which, honestly, were still quite fine compared to an average citizen’s clothing. Hinata looked at herself in the full length mirror by her dresser, and decided that it was going to have to do. She packed a small satchel with some money (not so much as to get herself targeted for pickpocket) and hung it over her shoulders. Hinata took a deep breath, preparing to do the most daring thing she had ever done, and walked out the door of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note on technology in this world. They don’t really have things like TV, cellphones, or recording devices, and the things they do have are powered by magic or chakra. The voicebox is a small, square or rectangular box that amplifies one’s voice when chakra is pushed into it, and some part of them has to be touching the box. For Whispering Guardian (Dimos), he wasn’t putting the chakra in himself (it was some shinobi farther away), and he had his hand on the box. By the way, the song earlier is an Israeli folk song, and I do not own it.


	6. A Failed Pickpocket

Nato was incredibly bored. He knew that the people in Konoha were still celebrating, and would be for a while. He could practically hear them from all the way in the camp! Everyone else had fallen asleep around an hour ago, since they were all exhausted from the trip here and then the performance straight afterward. But Nato just couldn’t sleep! Something was keeping him up, like a tug in his gut. He had asked Kurama if he had anything to do with it, but the old Fuzzball claimed that he didn’t.

The golden-haired boy turned on the mat he laid on in the tent again, trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position. He laid there for a moment, still, and then frowned, turning on his side again. He sighed in defeat. There was no point in trying to sleep, because it obviously was not going to happen anytime soon. He stood up from his sleeping spot and carefully stepped over his aunt, uncle, and two cousins. He opened the tent flap without a sound and silently made his way to the edge of camp, easily climbing up a tree and sitting on one of its higher branches.

Nato looked out over the small expanse of forest that lay between him and the sparkling city not all that far away. He could be there and back long before morning, including the time he would spend at the second half of the festival. The tribe would be none the wiser. Well, that decided it! Nato was not going to sit here all night and attempt in vain to fall asleep. Nope, he was going to the festival! And the small fact that he was not supposed to go out at night all alone (especially not without asking his uncle or aunt for permission first) was no problem. First of all, Nato was technically never alone (he had the Fuzzball), and second, he did things like this all the time. Sure, it scared his uncle and aunt half to death, but he always returned (mostly) okay.

Besides, Nato would do much more good out there in the crowded streets keeping his pickpocketing skills sharp (don’t ask how he got those skills in the first place) than sitting here all night. Of course, he wouldn’t be stealing from people because he always put whatever he got back… eventually, and tonight would be no different.

With his mind made up, Nato snuck out of the campsite and headed towards the glowing lights of Konoha in the distance.

The drums didn't protest.

* * *

Hinata walked down the crowded festival street, her absolute awe of her surroundings clearly written on her small face. She hardly noticed the glances at her eyes and bare forehead as she wandered the streets alone. There were so many different stalls and quaint little shops on the sidewalks, and Hinata was having a blast just looking at them. They were so strange and new to her, unlike anything she’d seen before, and the colorful, high hanging lanterns illuminating the streets, helped amplify the cheerful and merry air all about the place.

Eventually, she came across a storyteller at a dead end. There were flocks of little children sitting on the carpeted floor by the stool he sat on. Their parents stood nearby, listening to the storyteller too. It seemed that Hinata had come at the right time because he was just starting a new story, and it happened to be the one being told all around the continent on that very day. The story was titled _The Lost Heir_ , as the people named it, instead of something like, _The Tale of Prince Naruto_ , or _The Land of Fire’s Missing Prince_. Even though she had heard this story thousands of times before, Hinata stood on the fringe of the crowd of adults, just opposite of the storyteller.

He began.

“Over eight years ago, it was announced across the continent that our Queen was with child. There were celebrations all throughout this beautiful country at the news of an heir to the throne. Of course, many of the people were worried too, for both the Queen and the unborn Prince. It wasn’t that they feared that Queen Kushina was not strong enough to have children, no; she’s an Uzumaki princess for goodness sake!” He chuckled lightly. “It was the fact that their Queen also happened to be a Jinchuuriki, and of the most powerful tailed-beast around, the Kuuybi. The Queen had many times proved that she was not the beast that resided within her, but again, that was not the issue. When a female Jinchuuriki is pregnant, the energy that is usually used to keep the seal in check is diverted to the nurture and growing of the small life within them. The seal would weaken and if not repaired in time, break, releasing the Kuuybi. And if a Jinchuuriki loses her tailed beast, then she is certain to die. This is what many of the people feared, and children, that is exactly what happened.” The storyteller paused for effect as some of the younger members of his audience gasped.

“But I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I? First I must tell you of the events of the day that led up to the horrific end of that fateful night. It began with the Queen being moved to secure and well hidden location on the edge of Konoha for the birth of her son. King Minato came with his wife so that he could repair the seal after their child was born. Dozens of guards surrounded the site to protect the soon-to-be royal family. Unfortunately, they were not enough. The Prince Naruto was born without any problems, but just as our King was about to fix the seal, a mysterious masked man took hold of the young prince and held him hostage.” Again, gasps sounded out from the crowd. “The man then presented the King with an impossible choice; either give up his wife and the safety of his kingdom, or let his son’s life be cut off short at less than a minute.” Hinata saw that all of the children were tense and wondering just how the new family would manage to make it out of this situation. Surprisingly, many of the adults were also hung on the suspense, even though they had heard this story many times before.

“And so our King did the only thing that he could possibly do in response; the impossible. As the masked man threw King Minato’s small infant into the air with a knife poised underneath, and the Queen’s cries for her son rang out into the chamber, he rushed forward using his signature _Hiraishin_ and caught the young prince. But this was only to discover an exploding tag on the blanket wrapped around the babe, forcing the King to flash away, casting the blanket into the abandoned and isolated building behind him, cuddling his son close to his chest. The building exploded and a splinter of wood found its way into the King’s leg. He barely noticed the injury though as he realized that he just gave the masked man clear excess to his wife, which is exactly what he wanted in the first place, or rather the demon within her.

“Our King flashed away once again, this time to one of the hidden safe chambers in the royal palace. He placed his son on the small bed in the room, making sure that he was safe and comfortable, before once again heading out to save his wife and people.” Many of the children’s faces lit up in anticipation of the battle that was to come.

“Meanwhile, the masked man used a special eye technique to take Queen Kushina away to a hidden clearing to extract the Kuuybi. The King arrived just in time to see the demon fox take its complete monstrous form, and his wife collapse on the stone she had been held on. He saw the demon raise its huge orangey-red paw and _BOOM_!” Everyone jumped. “The nine-tailed fox had crushed the stone where the Queen had laid. But not soon enough, for the King had flashed in to save his wife, landing on a nearby tree before flashing to the safe room were their son was sleeping. He did see one last thing though as he disappeared; the Uchiha sharingan pattern on the Kuuybi’s giant eye. It was being controlled.

“The King placed his wife next to the small babe, and watched them for a moment as they slept. Then he flashed away again, intending to free the Kyuubi from the masked man’s control. As he did this, the mad man with a sharingan eye summoned the demon in the center of Konoha.” The storyteller took on a mournful tone. “The Kuuybi attacked this lovely city, destroying and killing many. The Shinobi Forces arrived in record time, but not fast enough to save the first thousand people and buildings that had been completely demolished. Despite all of their strength, the shinobi could do very little against the Buuji. That is until the Fourth Hokage appeared, for he had heard of the disaster that had struck his capital city. King Minato teleported the demon away, back to the isolated clearing, but he could not stay for even a moment more to assess the damage, for there was still much work to be done.

“The King appeared next to the masked man, and then a great fight commenced. The masked man had the strange and powerful ability to phase through any of the attacks that the King sent his way. However, our brilliant King managed to figure out secret behind the technique and injure the masked man, releasing his control over the Kuuybi. The mad man simply laughed and then teleported away from the city. No one has seen him since.” There were some small cheers in the audience as the storyteller said this.

“Of course, the night was not over just yet. There was still the problem of the rampaging and confused fox demon to take care of, and the King had a solution. It was simple. To save his wife’s life, he would reseal the Kyuubi in our Fire Queen. The only problem was that his life would have to serve as payement for the seal.

“He flashed back to the hidden room, and finding his wife awake, explained to her the situation and his decision. Our Queen, though grieved, agreed. It was the best option. And so the new mother held her child close as her husband flashed them away to the location of the Kuuybi. The Queen held her former tenant down using the Celestial Chains technique that had been passed down in her family for generations, as the King prepared for the sealing and the last moments of his life. Little baby Naruto was silent, almost as if he could sense the importance of his parents’ actions.” The children in the audience were equally quiet, following the example of baby Naruto very well.

“But the Kuuybi saw what was going on, and was not content to sit quietly as he was once again imprisoned. He may have no longer been under the masked man’s control, but he was still a demon and refused to be contained. With his eyes set on the most vulnerable target, Prince Naruto, he gathered his strength, and then quickly moved one of his ginormous claws towards the newborn.” Gasps were heard all throughout the crowd, including Hinata. “But it never reached him. His parents, the King and Queen, sensing the danger their child was in had jumped straight into its path, the claw piercing all the way through their middle.” The storyteller’s voice grew softer now. “They knew that they did not have much time left in the world of the living. They said their goodbyes to their tiny little boy, and then the King finished the seal, the Kuuybi’s claw removing itself from their abdomens as it was sucked into the Queen’s new seal. Father and mother collapsed on the ground, their eyes closing as sleep fell upon them.” No sound came from the audience as they silently mourned, even though they knew that their King and Queen survived. Rather, they were grieving for the royal couple’s loss.

“Contrary to their belief, the King and Queen did wake up again, and in the land of the living too. For all their wounds, they should have died, and the seal should have taken the King’s life. The medics are still scratching their heads at the miracle. But they knew instantly that there was someone missing. Their son, the Crown Prince Naruto. When the Royal Guard had found them in that clearing near death, the baby was not with them. The mother and father grieved greatly when they heard the news. The first year after that night was spent searching endlessly for their child, but there was no trace of him, no clues to be found. Soon, they called off the active search. But really, even though they had announced him to be assumed dead, they never stopped looking wherever they went, and they never gave up hope that their son was alive.

“Almost two years after that fateful night of October 10th, the Queen announced to all of the Elemental Nations that she was once again with child. Months later a beautiful redheaded baby girl named Masae was born, and the Fire Country once again had an heir. Even so, no one ever forgot about little Naruto. It was like everyone could still feel him out there, living, and so they waited, all the while celebrating the new princess. As the years faded by, so did memories of the Lost Heir. As two more royal children were added to the family five years after the Kuuybi attack, they grew even dimmer. But every year on this day, all of the people in the Land of Fire come together in their communities to bring those dying memories to life again, and remember the Crown Prince, relighting their hope and faith in his return.

“So, children,” he concluded. “Remember that night, remember the little babe Naruto, and keep those memories alive. Don’t forget him, or he may never come home.” The storyteller finished with a small bow to the applauding audience.

Hinata clapped for him too, but felt a small flicker of doub as she always did after hearing this tale. She was loathe to admit it, but something just didn’t sit right in her about the story, almost as if the Fire King and Queen had lied about some small part of it. A deep, ancient part of her always whispered, “ _lie”._ She just didn’t know why.

Then she heard a loud cheer, and turned her eyes in the direction it came from. There, smiling and cheering enough for everyone, was a face she knew very well. She ceased clapping from pure shock, wondering at the luck of it all.

It was Bright Soul.

* * *

Nato cheered loudly for the storyteller (it really was a good story), and then slipped back into the crowd. He looked around at the different stalls, and the people celebrating and having a merry time. After hearing the story, some things were a lot clearer. It was nice to know just what they were talking about, and why they did the things they did in this festival.

The golden-haired boy then thought about his pickpocket practice. He scanned the crowd of people, searching for the perfect target. It had to be a wealthy person (he wasn’t going to steal–sorry, _borrow_ –from the poor, even if he always gave the stuff he stole back), and someone who was not aware of all of their surroundings. Then he spotted the perfect person.

A girl around his age with short hair so black it shone twilight blue, flawless porcelain skin, and the most curious eyes. They were pupil less, and looked like soft lavender pearls, or rather, moons. From the way she was dressed Nato could tell she was at least in the wealthy merchant class and thus the perfect target, but for a reason that he couldn’t comprehend, Nato paused. She looked so innocent and pure as she glanced around in awe and wonder at all of the things surrounding her, unaware of the dangers that were also all around. If he had to say what he reminded her of, he would answer, ‘a princess’. Not that Nato had ever seen one. He quickly shook his head to clear it, and then made up his mind.

He would give the money (or whatever he got) back right away, but he was still going to pickpocket her. So he made his way towards her (not in an obvious or suspicious way) making sure to pause here and there, looking at the different wares people had for sale, and checking out the festival food. Nato’s stomach then rumbled, but he ignored it, his focus completely on picking a certain pocket.

The Yaunkur boy then reached the wealthy looking girl, and as he casually passed by her he quickly snuck two long and thin fingers into the side of her satchel flap. Nato found something in it and grinned inwardly. He had never been caught before, and this was not going to be an exception.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A quiet but firm voice asked. The pickpocket looked up to see the girl whose pocket (or rather satchel) he was picking staring straight at him.

Well, there was always a first time for everything.

But when Nato’s eyes reached hers, her eyes widened in shock, allowing the boy some time to recompose himself, and think of an excuse.

In the back of his mind, the drums quickened, as if in excitement and hopeful anticipation.

“Oh, I was just testing your satchel’s security system, that’s all.” Nato nodded sagely. “I must say, yours is very fine indeed.” The boy opened his eyes only to see that the very perceptive girl had not moved one bit, the same shocked expression still on her face. Nato started to feel a little uncomfortable.

“Well, now that I know that you’re safe from pickpockets, I’ll just be going now.” The golden-haired boy turned away from the girl and began to walk away.

“Wait!” A voice called out as a hand caught his wrist. Nato turned back to look at the girl, and she quickly lowered her gaze to the ground as small blush appeared on her cheeks. The boy suspected that she was rarely this bold. “I-I just wanted to say that you did re-really well on the stage earlier this evening.” Now it was Nato’s turn to blush a bit, and he grinned widely as one of his hands moved to scratch the back of his head.

“Really?!” She nodded. “Thanks, Hime!” The girl blushed wildly as she processed that comment.

“H-Hime?”

“Yeah, I mean you totally look like a princess, so it fits you, Hime.” While the underlying meaning of what he just said flew over the top of the boy’s head, the even darker red blush painted on the girl’s face was evidence that she understood.

Without knowing it, the two children’s feet began to move them forward, so they walked side by side as they aimlessly wandered around the festival streets, while they spoke to one another.

“W-what should I call you?” The girl known as Hime asked.

 “You can call me by my tribe name, Bright Soul.”

“Tribe name?”

“Yeah, everyone in the tribe is given one when they little _cora cora_ , ya know.”

“T-then what name do you call them by before they get their tribe name?” She questioned further.

“Well, we only really go by our tribe names when we are in public or with strangers. Oh! Also when we children are being _narcuu_ , ya know.” He cracked a smile. “Otherwise we are known by our birth names, and we don’t just tell anyone those.”

“O-oh.”

There was silence, and Nato’s gaze wandered over the street stalls. He paused, one of them catching his eye. He walked towards it, looking at the different products for sale, and then laughed uproariously.

“Neh, neh, Hime. Look at this.” He gasped, fighting off more giggles. Curious, Hinata glanced over at him. On his head was a pair of fake animal ears. “Isn’t this amazing?”

She giggled. The ears did look cute on him. He pointed to the hastily crafted sign above the box containing more ears. It read, “AUTHENTIC YAUNKUR ANIMAL EARS: NOW YOU CAN BE ONE TOO!”

Nato fell into a fit of giggles again, seeming to find endless amusement in the sign. Hinata’s brow furrowed as she tried to see what the joke was.

Wait a moment…the Yaunkur could transform into animals right? She found herself giggling too, and held up a hand to try and contain it. It didn't work. Soon, she found herself on the ground next to Nato, silently giggling her diaphragm up.

“Do you get it, Hime?! Do you?”

She nodded, and they both dissolved into another fit of laughter. When they eventually calmed down, Nato put the ears back and they continued to explore the small shop. It was full of other things, most of them clearly made recently and cheaply, obviously geared towards the tourists visiting Konoha for the festival.

“Ahh,” Nato sighed in satisfaction, wiping away a stray tear. “Tourist stalls are the best.”

Hinata covered her mouth again with one hand, hiding more giggles.

“Hey! You kids!” They froze, slowly turning around to face the large, burly man who was the shop’s owner. “If you’re not gonna buy anything, then get out!”

The Yaunkur and the Hyuuga quickly bowed, one stuttering out, “yes sir, sorry sir. We’ll be going now.” They rushed out of the shop, still laughing breathlessly.

The two children kept on exploring the festival together, occasionally halting their conversation to play a game or buy food. Many different topics came up as they spoke, but mainly they simply got to know one another. They asked each other all sorts of questions, including inquiries about favorite foods (“Ramen!” was Nato’s enthusiastic reply, and the timid but sweet answer from Hinata was, “cinnamon r-rolls”), favorite pass times, how everyday life was for them, and if Hime liked ramen.

They had lots of fun together, so even when they started to fall asleep on their feet they were reluctant to say goodbye. Nato was about to head back to the camp when a shy voice stopped him.

“B-bright Soul,” she started, “my n-name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.” The boy smiled and then decided upon something.

“Hinata, I think we bonded a lot tonight, ya know. So call me Nato.”

The girl felt a flush of warm, and replied, “O-okay, Nato.”

Still, Nato knew that there was still another thing he needed to do. He really wanted to see Hinata again, and preferably sooner than a few years. In just one night she had become one of his greatest friends, and Nato hated saying goodbye. Nato was determined to meet up with her again, and soon.

“Hey, Hinata,” he began.

“Yes, N-Nato?”

“Do you want to maybe meet back up in the place where the storyteller was the day after tomorrow? ‘Cause I don’t really want this to be goodbye, ya know.”

The girl smiled and responded, “I would love to, Nato.”

This would not be goodbye. Rather, it would simply be a ‘see you later’. Nato knew this when he saw the girl-with-moons-for-eyes light up with that small smile that somehow conveyed so much.  He grinned in his special foxy way, and then, touching a hand to his heart, he gave one last wave to Hinata, and walked off into the forest, this time ready to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Narcuu – Naughty  
> Cora cora – Children


	7. Speaking with Royalty

Queen Kushina nervously paced up and down the halls of the private wing in the Royal Palace. Today was the day. The day she had been endlessly waiting for since that horrible night all of those years ago. Or rather the day that was second on the list of moments she eagerly anticipated. Today she was to be spent with her complete family, including her eldest child.

_I’m finally going to meet him!_

However, they would not be reunited. Not yet, anyway.

This fact was practically the only thing that could possibly dampen Kushina’s mood. Yes, she was unnaturally nervous, but happy too. Naturally, all of these thoughts prompted her mind to recall the conversation she had with the Yaunkur leaders the other day.

_It was in the afternoon on the day the Yaunkur tribe arrived in Konoha when the royal couple invited the leaders to the Royal Palace. It was tradition to meet the performers or their leaders in the palace before the festival began. They were located in one of the reception rooms in the private wing, which were usually reserved only for meetings with very close friends. No one but members of the royal family, their personal guards, and those invited could enter the private wing. The only others who entered were the maidservants in the morning. Even the unshakable attendants weren’t allowed in! They would have had the meeting to welcome the Yaunkur to Konoha in one of the public reception rooms, but Minato and Kushina had a feeling something different was to happen this year._

_They were right. The moment they entered the room, Kushina instantly recognized them as the two she entrusted her son to. She had committed their faces to memory, and could never forget them.  The two married couples sat across from each other on couches, a low table lying between them. The conversation started off in the usual formal manner, asking if they were well, if there was any trouble on the road, and continued that way until the usual pleasantries were finished._

_Then the real talk began._

_“It is you, isn’t it? The ones from that night eight years ago.” Kushina asked with certainty and desperate eyes. She knew that a Queen was never to act in such a manner, but just like at any other point in her life, she didn’t really care._

_It was the woman, Kahina (if she remembered correctly), who responded with soft eyes. “Yes, that would be us.”_

_“Is my baby okay? How has he been doing? Has he made any friends? Has the Old Fuzzball been bothering him? Has he been taking proper baths and eating enough? How-“ Kushina was cut off when laughter erupted from the two Yaunkur tribe members. To his wife’s surprise, Minato was also softly chuckling. She glared at him for a short moment, causing him to shrink in a bit and stifle his laughter._

_“He’s been doing just fine, your Majesty,” replied Kahina. Kushina smiled in relief before saying, “Kahina-san, just call me Kushina. I’ve never really been one for formalities.”_

_“Well then Kushina, there is no need for those titles for me either. To you, it’s just Kahina.” The two grown women burst into a fit of giggles out of nowhere, acting like little schoolgirls._

_“Neh, neh,” Kushina giggled. “Isn’t it weird that our names are so similar?”_

_“You’re right, they are, aren’t they?” They burst into giggles again._

_Their husbands looked knowingly at each other. These two certainly didn’t have any trouble becoming friends. The giggles quickly grew to a stop though and the solemn atmosphere returned._

_“Kahina, please tell me about our son.” Her eyes were wide and pleading. “What is he like? How does he act?”_

_A sly smile slid sneakily onto the other woman’s face. “Why don’t you just ask him yourself?”_

_“You mean he can be with us again?” The Yaunkur woman’s face tightened in pain._

_“I’m afraid it’s not time just yet, Kushina.”_

_“But why?” There was a twinge of anger and disbelief in Minato and Kushina’s voices. This time it was Dimos who responded._

_“My wife is something like a seer in our tribe. If she has foreseen it, then it must be true.”_

_“What is it that is preventing him from coming back?” Minato asked._

_“He still has much he needs to learn and discover with us before he can come back. It is essential that he know the things he will learn in that time. In fact, the knowledge he will gain with us in these next few years might very well save both you and your children’s lives.” The seer said._

_How could they protest to that? “We understand,” said Minato after a short pause._

_“Then what did you mean earlier?” The redheaded queen asked._

_“Well, your son is playing quite a major role in the festival tonight. You could always say that you wanted to meet the one who performed so well, and invite him for a day with your family.” Kahina’s eyes were full of mischief. The two royals in the room were still not so convinced yet, and voiced this to the Yaunkur leaders. They had trouble believing that they could pull it off, no matter how much they wanted to see their son. This was mainly because of how distinctive they remembered his hair being when he was an infant._

_“That won’t be a problem,” stated Kahina. “Many years ago, we cast an spell over your son. It hides his more recognizable feature from all, excluding those who possess the tribe’s mark, and those who are very close in blood. Although, if one were to look long enough at him with an activated byakugan or sharingan they might see through it.” She added as an afterthought. “However, the illusion will break once Dimos and I pass away. ”_

_“You really think we can do it?” Hope flowed into the Queen’s eyes as the couple sitting across from her nodded. Kushina grinned widely. “So, how about tomorrow?”_

As if on cue, Kushina heard the gates open to allow the carriage that carried her son into the palace grounds. She sensed her husband going down to the front to greet the boy, and her daughters not far behind. She took a deep breath, eyes closed tight, and then left the private wing to join them.

* * *

Her little baby boy was just as she remembered him. Well, except for the fact that he was all grownup, at least compared to the last time she saw him. He stepped out of the carriage, looking a bit uncomfortable, and stood before the front steps of the Royal Palace, unsure. There was an awkward silence as the boy glanced at the ground, and the two unknown parents drank in the sight of him.

Kushina noted that his coloring was just like her husband’s, with the golden hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin. But shape of his eyes and the curve of his chin were like hers and many others in the Uzumaki clan. The three whiskers marks on each cheek were just as she remembered them.

It was King Minato who started the introductions, as it was obvious to him that his wife was unable to at that moment.

“Welcome, Bright Soul. I am King Minato. This is my wife, Queen Kushina, and our daughters, Princess Masae, and Princess Namie.” The King gestured to each person as he announced them. “Unfortunately, our son, Prince Yuudai, was unable to make it today. He’s quite sick.” Kushina managed to comeback to herself when her firstborn glanced at her and their children. It was awful that Yuudai happened to be sick in bed on this day. She had hoped that he would have been able to meet his older brother too.

Nato simply replied, “Hello, your Majesties,” and bowed, touching a hand to his heart. “It’s alright that the Prince couldn’t make it. I hope he gets better, ya know. I would have liked to meet him though…” his sentence hung off awkwardly. They could all feel it in the air.

“There is no need for bowing today, Nato.” Kushina stated with a small, sad smile, switching to a less formal tone. The boy nodded, still looking a bit out of place. Then Namie, bless her, being the small, sweet, and ever-trusting three-year-old that she was, climbed out of her mother’s arms and waddled down to Nato. Her short ginger hair bounced behind her as she did so, an exclamation of her excitement. She held out her arms and hugged Nato, the boy freezing up in shock when she did.

“Hi, Niichan!” She exclaimed. When Nato only seemed to freeze up even more, the little girl looked up at him, confused.

“Can I call you that, Niichan?”  Nato relaxed as he knelt down beside the girl, taking her into his arms.

“Of course you can, Namie-chan.” A huge smile broke out on Namie’s face. She only giggled as she felt her older sister, who tended to be a bit more reserved than her, also come to join the hug. Her new big brother just opened his arms out wider to accommodate her too.

Kushina watched all of this unfold with watering eyes, a bittersweet taste on her tongue. If only she could tell Nato that they really were his family, and he the little girls’ real big brother who had been lost for a long time. However, she also knew that Kahina was correct.

It wasn’t time just yet.

Minato, seeming to have sensed his wife’s trail of thought, gave her a warm and comforting smile. The two of them watched their children as the girls each grabbed one of their older brother’s arms and dragged him up the stairs, past their parents, and into the palace, intent on giving him the full and _very_ long tour of it. The married couple followed close behind them the entire time.

* * *

As the tour of the Royal Palace finally came to an end, it was past noon and time for lunch. The little princesses led Nato to the gardens where a picnic had been set up under an old tree. The King and Queen handed out the warm bowls of ramen that had been brought out by some of the servers. Nato accepted it with joy, and to his surprise, the Queen did the same. He had never seen someone who had as big of a love of ramen as he did.

The Queen noticed the same, and asked, “Do you like ramen, Nato? Because it’s my favorite food, ya know!” Nato grinned at this information and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, it’s mine too!” And thus a small competition began between the two, to see how could eat more ramen. The rest of the family merely watched them in bewilderment. Sure they liked ramen, but not that much!

It ended with Nato the winner, but the Queen wasn’t far behind. They suspected that it probably had to do with the fact that Nato was a constantly hungry and ever growing boy, while Kushina was older and not all that hungry in the first place.

The group finished up the meal with some dessert (except for Nato and Kushina, who were too full to eat anymore), and then rested a bit to let their stomachs digest. It was not long though because the children soon became restless and bored, which led to the present conversation between them.

“Niichan,” began Masae.

“Yeah, Masae-chan?”

“At the festival yesterday, there were those children who came out and turned into animals. Can you do that, Niichan?” Masae may have only been six years old, but she had inherited her father’s inquisitive nature. She loved to learn and was always asking questions, and the performance the previous night had raised many new ones. She was determined to discover just how the Yaunkur did what they did. Fortunately for her, Nato just couldn’t resist her puppy eyes, and quickly gave in.

The boy got up and moved away from the picnic area, the little girls following close behind. He stood in the center of a small clear field in the gardens, still in view of the King and Queen at the picnic (not to mention all the guards in the surrounding area). The two princesses watched with wide eyes as the boy’s ears slowly disappeared to be replaced by pointy orangey red-gold fox ears on top of his head. Then his new front paws came to rest on the ground, and a fluffy tail grew. In a matter of seconds there was a small fox kit sitting on the ground, looking up at the previously smaller girls. He yipped happily, and leapt up, proceeding to run around the small clearing.

Masae and Namie wasted no time and began to chase their big brother-turned-fox around the garden, giggling the whole way. The amused parents simply watched them as they played, feeling that all was right for the first time in many years. Eventually the little fox kit stopped, and half transformed back into his human form, meaning he still had the cute fox ears and tail. The girls slowed, taking in the new development, and smiled mischievously at each other. They quietly advanced towards Nato, and then pounced. Minato and Kushina could hear his laughter and pleas for help as the girls tickled him without mercy all the way from where they were sitting.

* * *

Much of the afternoon passed this way. Together, all five of them played hide-and-go-seek, tag, and explored the gardens. But just as all things must, the day finally came to an end. Nato wasn’t willing to end without a bang though. He had a plan, and two little princesses were in on it. In the early evening the three of them sat in the garden together, the King and Queen having been forced to leave a few minutes earlier due to an unexpected problem, making it the perfect time to act.

First, they needed goats.

“Kaka-nii, please!” Namie clung onto their bodyguard’s (and unofficial nanny’s) leg, unleashing her puppy eyes.

The young man tried to resist, he really did, but as he (and Namie) well knew, no one could say no to the puppy eyes.

“Fine.” Kakashi sighed and mentally prayed he wouldn't get into _too_ much trouble. Leaving the three children in the garden with the regular guards, he quickly left and retrieved five goats from the Star Sector livestock markets in Konoha, and then handed them over to the children.

Immediately, the children got to work, painting a big number on each of the goat’s sides. Well, Masae and Nato painted while Namie utilized the puppy eyes to swear the watching guards (and Kakashi) to secrecy. When they were finished, five numbers had been painted clearly on each goat. They were the numbers one, two, four, five, and six.

Nato then led the goats into the palace, and released them in the halls. The trio snickered as they looked for a good spot to watch the chaos that was about to unfold, and Kakashi sighed deeply, desperately wishing he would stop being assigned to the ‘nanny’ job.

The royal children took after their parents way too much.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the first person found goat number five in the kitchen chewing on some old cans. She shrieked in a mixture of surprise and fear, causing one of the guards to run in. He valiantly restrained the goat, bringing it outside and onto the front lawns of the Royal Palace. Goat number two was found in library, about to start eating books, and number six was discovered searching through some paint in the art room and making a huge mess. Number four was a bit harder, but eventually he was found in the bathrooms.

The King and Queen, who had heard of the trouble going on, finally found the last goat, goat number one. They had a feeling that the three little children they’d left with Kakashi had something to do with the mess. Speaking of which, where was Kakashi?

_Probably with the little pranksters._

On the front lawn they saw goats one, two, four, five, and six. They frowned. Where was goat number three?

Many more minutes were spent searching for the last goat before it dawned on them. There wasn’t a goat number three! They had fallen for the prank set up for them by their children. This caused them to fall onto the ground in a fit of laughter (especially Kushina), all of other people on the lawn glancing at them in concern. They called off the search for the nonexistent third goat, and instead asked for everyone to look for the three little pranksters.

* * *

In the end, the three children were found in one of the deserted security rooms, gazing through the crystal globes at the chaos they had caused, cackling with glee. Kakashi was standing nearby, and at a glance from his former teacher, he shrugged helplessly. Minato sighed and began rounding up the giggling children.

“It’s time for Nato to go back.” The laughter died quickly and was replaced by sad faces.

“Wait! Niichan can’t go yet! He hasn’t seen Yuudai!” Exclaimed Masae.

“That’s right! That’s right!” Namie joined in. The two princesses turned their puppy eyes on their highly susceptible parents. They couldn’t even last ten seconds against it.

“Alright, you girls can go lead Nato there, but be mindful. Yuudai is sick and probably asleep.”

“Hai!”

Once again, the royal couple watched their eldest be dragged through the halls of the palace to the bedchambers in the private wing. Upon reaching the door to their younger brother’s room, the three quieted down and knocked softly. Soon after it was opened by one of the two nurses in the room. He held a finger up to his lips in a shushing motion and then let the children in.

All three of them knelt next to the sweating boy in the bed, the youngest taking his hand in hers. “Yuudai, this is Nato, our Niichan.”

The sick three-year-old slowly opened his eyes and looked at Nato.

“Hi, Yuudai. It’s nice to meet you." He touched his heart. "I sorry that you’re feeling…ah…what’s the word…” He scratched the back of his head. “… _Musao_ , and I hope you get better soon so that we can play together, ya know.”

The ginger-haired boy smiled softly through his fever. “Okay, Niichan.”

Nato grinned back in response and tenderly brushed some of the sweaty hair off of Yuudai’s forehead. Under the gentle hand of his brother and the watchful gaze of his sisters, Yuudai slipped back into a calm slumber.

The older children stood and exited the room, Nato being the last one out. As the nurse shut the door again, Nato heard one last thing.

“Come back soon, Niichan…”

He smiled.

* * *

The sun was setting and it was time for Nato to leave. He, Namie, Masae, and the royal couple stood on the front lawn together, the carriage waiting to take the boy back. Little Namie hugged him tight.

“Will you come back soon, Niichan?”

“I don’t know Namie-chan, but I do know that we will be seeing each other again, _yochin_.” Giving one last hug to everyone, Nato climbed into the carriage, waving to the royal family until the gates closed behind him, separating them once more.

As the carriage made its way back down the hillside and to heart of the city, Nato reflected. He had had the best time of his life today, and he couldn’t help but feeling that there was something very special about that family. When Namie had called him Niichan, a warmth had filled his very being, and a sense of rightness. Never had he felt that way to that extent when any of the children in the Yaunkur tribe or anywhere else for that matter called him that. And the King and Queen didn’t act like a king and a queen. He imagined that the feeling he got when around them was something like how he would with his parents. Nato really did hope that it wouldn’t be too long before he saw them all again.

Then he remembered what was going to happen the next day, and grinned. He was going to see Hinata!

* * *

Kushina suddenly dropped her fork back on her plate, her mouth gaping as she realized something. She groaned and banged her head on the table. Minato and their daughters looked at her in concern.

“Are you alright, honey?”

Kushina looked up at him. “I completely forgot to ask Nato questions!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Musao – Bad  
> Yochin – One Day, Some Day, Eventually.


	8. Meet the Yaunkur

“Lord Hiashi, we urge you to make your decision now. The Hyuuga clan needs a definite heir.”

At that many other voices chimed in, their arrogance vainly hidden behind a thin veil of politeness.

“Keep our observations in mind, my lord.”

Directing his steady gaze at the latest speaker, Hiashi spoke, his voice calm. “And I command all of you to keep my words in the forefront of yours; I have no need of your observations in this matter. My decision will be made in due time, and must not be rushed by hasty scrutiny.”

Voices were raised again by his words, but halted when their leader waved a hand to the sliding door. “You are all dismissed.” At the direction, the guards slid the doors open, and the elders knew their time to speak was over. They exited gracefully, and soon Hiashi was only one left in the room.

Laying his chin on his hands, Hiashi Hyuuga sat in thought. The elders were becoming more and more impatient. They urged and complained, insisting on stirring their patient leader to action, insisting he hurry and make Hanabi the heiress.

And Hiashi would, just not yet.

Before that could happen, he needed to place his eldest in a position that would keep her safe, and as long as she remained heiress she was safe. Technically, Hanabi wasn’t, but he knew the elders would not let their chosen candidate receive the mark, not so long as there was still a chance for her to claim the title. She would be perfectly fine until the time for her to take the position of Hyuuga Heiress came. Hinata wouldn’t.

They were running out of time.

A whisper of hope trailed into his thoughts.

_She saw Prince Naruto._

Contradictory to his actions on the night of the festival, Hiashi didn’t think the idea of the seemingly normal Yaunkur boy being the Lost Heir too farfetched. The Yaunkur had a strange, unknown magic, and as such it wasn’t too hard to believe that some sort of illusion was placed over the boy, undetectable by the byakugan, foreign as it was. It was easily explained. However, how only his daughter saw through it wasn’t.

It was nothing to think much on, however. What mattered was that if his daughter was correct, the prince was alive and well.

_Hinata has a chance._

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

One of the guards poked his head through, bowing it. “Lady Hinata wishes to speak with you, my lord.”

Hinata wished to see him? He raised an eyebrow. That was unusual. “Send her in.”

The guards slid the door open once again, this time letting the small form of Hiashi’s eldest daughter in. She bowed her head, the picture of perfect grace, and spoke. Only her voice betrayed her nervousness.

“F-Father, I have a f-favor to ask of y-you.” The man frowned.

“And what would this favor be, daughter?” Hinata took another deep breath.

“I-I would like to visit a f-friend from the Y-Yaunkur tribe today. May I have y-your permission to g-go?”

Now this was even more unexpected. She wanted to visit with the Yaunkur tribe? The Hyuuga leader pondered his daughter’s request. The night of the festival, his daughter had snuck out. When she returned late at night, he and his wife were waiting in her room to reprimand and punish their daughter. And they had, confining their daughter to her room until this very morning. But something she said that night gave him pause in this moment.

Hinata had said she was with a friend the entire night, and never alone. He knew it could have simply been the Inuzuka or Aburame heir, but the usually silent, illogical part of him said otherwise. And if the friend she wished to visit was a part of the Yaunkur tribe…

_It could be the prince._

“Very well, Hinata.” His daughter looked up, the shock on her face barely concealed. “As this is a private visit and I am sure the Yaunkur would be more comfortable without a visible guard, I will send Koto to look after you at a distance. Nothing less is acceptable.”

“Thank you, Father.” She bowed again, the small smile on her face clearly seen, and left the room.

“Find Koto.” Hiashi commanded the guards. “I have an assignment for him.”

“Hai!”

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, and no child of the Yaunkur could possibly hope to resist the allure of a warm, autumn day. The sun was shining cheerfully, balanced by the soft, cool wind. This was a day to be playing in the fields, forests, and streams, not reciting facts in the healer’s tent.

Which, of course, was exactly the situation Nato was stuck in.

Staring out the flap of the tent, the boy sighed for the umpteenth time. Nearby, Razi, his teacher and the Head _Sars’vaa_ , tended to the victim of an unsteady hand. She cleaned and bound the young man’s hand with practiced ease, occasionally asking Nato questions.

“What was in the ointment I used just now, Nato?”

When she received no reply, Razi turned around, and saw the far off look on her only student’s face. “Nato?” She poked his shoulder and he whipped around, yelling and throwing his hands up defensively. Seeing his teacher and not some terrifying monster, Nato lowered them again, letting out a breath of relief.

“You scared me, _Zirq’caa_ Razi!”

“If you were listening, you wouldn’t have been scared.”

“Sorry,  _Zirq’caa_ Razi.” He mumbled. “I’m just distracted, ya know.”

She smiled teasingly, turning her attention to bundles of herbs lying on the mat beside them. “I have the feeling it’s got more to it than it being a _Yazdan_ today. Something like a certain little Hyuuga girl?”

“AH!”

Razi jumped back in shock as her student rushed up and out of the healer’s tent.

“I’ve got to go,  _Zirq’caa_ Razi!”

“Bring me back some kudzu vine, would you? We’re almost out!”

_“Uur, uur!”_

Huffing, the healer turned to her former apprentice, who was now the only other occupant of the tent. “What’s got him in such a hurry?”

The young man shrugged, and that was the end of it.

Meanwhile, Nato ran as fast as he could through the forest surrounding Konoha, leaping over various logs and ducking away from branches. He was going to be late again, as seemed to be a reoccurring pattern in the last few weeks. He couldn’t make Hinata wait! Dimos always said it was impolite to keep people waiting, especially _ladies_.

Whatever that meant.

All Nato knew was that he was making Hinata wait, and knowing her, she was probably getting worried because _Hasmae always was a worrier and-_

The boy slowed, blinking carefully. Where had that thought come from? He stopped completely, his mind focused on the brief thought that slipped through his mind.

He tested the unfamiliar word, or rather, name on his tongue, getting the feel of it. “Hasmae…” Although he didn’t recognize what it meant, the name was strangely familiar, and clearly belonged to Kae, not Nem or any other language he knew. It made him think of something…no, a person, _a presence._ It made him think of-

-There was a tap on his shoulder.

For the second time in less than five minutes, the boy spun around with his eyes squeezed shut, letting out an involuntary shriek. He stood there for a moment, still as could be, as if waiting for the monster to strike. His heart was pounding loudly, almost loud enough to drown out the question spoken in Nem coming from the supposed monster’s lips.

“Um, Na-Nato?”

Ever so gradually, said boy pried open his eyes, taking in the sight of the young Hyuuga girl (definitely not a monster) standing in front of him. Her eyebrows were scrunched to together in worry and a tad of confusion.

“Hina, how did you get here?”

A hint of a blush spread across her cheeks. “O-oh, um, I just saw you out here and came to m-meet you.”

Flabbergasted, Nato stuttered out, “h-h-how?!”

Hinata was confused. “I used my byakugan and j-jumped over on the tree branches?”

The Yaunkur boy’s brain sputtered, trying to make sense of what his friend said. She jumped on the tree branches? She _saw_ him? _Byakugan? What?_

Then the obvious explanation came to him.

_Oh, right. Hinata’s from a shinobi clan. They’re up to all sorts of crazy stuff._

With all of that settled internally, he smiled brightly at the bewildered Hyuuga. “I forgot how cool you are, Hina.”

A bright flush crept up her face, turning her beat red. Unaware of his friend’s embarrassment, Nato grabbed Hinata’s hand and began tugging her in the direction of the Yaunkur campsite. “Come on, Hina, let’s go play some games!”

“H-Hai!”

Once again, Nato ran through the forest, this time with Hinata by his side. They didn’t have to go very far, and soon they slowed as they reached the healer’s tent. Nato gestured proudly to the tent, excitingly proclaiming, “this is the tent for the _Sars’vaa_. The healers.” He added, seeing his the question in his friend’s eyes. “I’m training to be one, ya know.” Without waiting for her reply, he pulled her along to the next cluster of tents, and then the third, and the fourth, and so on until Hinata was thoroughly disoriented.

“And that’s our camp!”

“O-O-Okay.” She mumbled, trying to regain her bearings.

Nato looked at her with concern. “Neh, Hina, are you alright? Mmm…I know!” He exclaimed. “It’s almost lunch time, ya know. Come on, let’s go get some food.” He once again began to tug his new friend in the direction of the _Fal’raa_ tent.

“Nato, did you collect some Kudzu like I asked you too?” A stern but amused voice said in Nem. The boy peered carefully over his shoulder, seeing Razi behind him.

“…But first we have some Kudzu to pick.”

* * *

A basket of Kudzu and two pairs of dirty hands later, the children found themselves waiting in the line for the noonday meal. It seemed as though they were a bit early, as the line wasn’t too long, and the huge pot still sat with plenty in it. When Nato reached the front of the line, the woman serving the food gave what Hinata assumed was a greeting, to which Nato replied the same, suddenly standing much straighter. As she handed Nato his plate, they exchanged a few words in the Yaunkur tongue, Kae. Then Nato moved back, breathing a relieved sigh, and Hinata found herself in front of the pot.

Suddenly, she was inexplicably nervous. She would have blamed Nato, but that seemed a bit unfair.

_Why did he look so nervous?_

Hinata braced herself, preparing for the worst. However, the woman only smiled warmly at her, and began serving up her food. “ _Bwevne_ , Hinata.”

“He-Hello.”

“I hear that _Coru_ Nato is quite taken with you.”

Hinata blushed furiously. _“Na-Na-Na-Nani?!”_

The woman laughed uproariously, the sound lacking grace of any kind. This only made the girl redden even further, to the point that it was the same color as an Uzumaki’s hair.

“It’s fine, _Coru_ Hinata. Your secret is safe with me.” She winked. “I’m known as Basheera, but you can call me _Annis_. Welcome to the Yaunkur tribe.” Basheera handed her a plate of food and Hinata bowed in thanks, a fierce blush still evident on her cheeks.

_…Secret?_

She walked towards Nato, who was waiting outside of the tent beside the serving area. They ducked inside, and Hinata had to catch her breath. The inside of the tent was strangely beautiful; the light coming through the patchwork walls the tent cast a vibrant array across the space, and the decorated metal lanterns added a peculiar touch.

Just as with the line, there weren’t too many people yet in the tent. There were a few scattered about on the ornate carpets, and Hinata followed Nato as he sat cross-legged by a wizened old man.

“ _Rirn_ Sameer! _Bwevne!_ ” He touched a hand to his heart.

The old man lifted his head in surprise from his nearly empty dish. “Oh, _Coru_ Nato!” The old man returned the gesture, raising a weathered hand to rest briefly on his heart. _“Nanaka tem?”_

_“Sem sazi! Agu tei?”_

The man responded, and the two continued talking. Hinata glanced around, her eyes eventually focusing on a large symbol on one wall of the tent. It was embroidered in gold thread, and consisted of two intersecting, curved lines, and the outline of a circle between them. Another quick look revealed that to be the only wall with the symbol. Curious, she turned back to Nato.

Just like with Basheera, Nato and the old man were speaking to each other in rapid fire Kae. In the time she had been distracted, the boy had taken on a pleading tone, and the man was smiling slyly, as if teasing him.

“Please, _Riurn_ Sameer?”

Hinata blinked at the sudden switch to Nem.

The elderly man sighed, playing the part of a reluctant elder. “Alright, if I must.” He turned to her. “And who are you, young miss?”

“Hyuuga Hina-Hinata.” She stuttered out.

He smiled kindly, and responded, “It’s nice to meet you, _Coru_ Hinata. I am Sameer, one of the Elders.” He touched his heart in greeting, the bracelets on his wrists tinkling as he did so. “Nato wants me to tell the both of you a story.”

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically. “ _Riurn_ Sameer is the best storyteller!”

“Al-Alright.”

“Well then… How about the story behind _Yazdan_?”

Nato laughed. “That one’s great.”

Having chosen his story, Sameer placed his dish down on the rug, and leaned back. “Give me a moment to gather myself.” He laughed. “Besides, I think both of you have some delightful lunch to eat.”

Hinata jolted at the reminder. She glanced down at the warm bowl in her hands, taking in the sight of her noonday meal. She couldn’t exactly say what the food was, but it certainly was colorful. There were several small, triangle shaped pastries, and a main dish of rice and a fragrant orange sauce. Picking up one of the pastries, she took a bite. Instantly, the taste of creamy, spicy potato filled her mouth.

It was _good._

Nato, who was also digging into his meal with gusto, leaned over and whispered, “It’s called a _sambosa_.”

She nodded in thanks, and proceeded to eat the rest of her meal.

When they were finished, Nato left momentarily to deposit their empty dishes by the washing bin, and then they settled down for the story.

“In the age when the Spirits freely wandered this universe, there was a man named Yazdan. He wasn’t the most remarkable person. In fact, he was just like any other.” Sameer chuckled softly. “There was only one thing that stood out about him; he was slightly more pleasing to the eye than those he lived with.

“As such, Yazdan grew up believing he was the most beautiful two-legged creature in all the worlds.”

_The worlds?_

“When he came of age, he figured that everyone needed to admit this, and set out on a journey. He traveled to village after village, city after city, and world after world. The response was always the same. ‘Sure…you are the most beautiful human in all the worlds, O Great Yazdan!’” The storyteller cupped a hand around his mouth and turned to the side, adding in a whisper, “‘whatever’.”

Nato snickered.

“As typical in that time, the common people didn’t usually care about such things as ‘beauty’ or ‘fame’. It took too much effort and they had better things to do. If Yazdan wanted to believe he was he was the most beautiful in all the worlds then that was fine by them. Nevertheless, Yazdan was unsatisfied. Sure, every human admitted his beauty, but what about the Spirits? After all, what was the admittance of a human compared to a Spirit’s?

“Yazdan made his way to our world, Benazir, ending up in the shrine at Anusuli, the best place to go for an audience with the Spirits. After a long wait–and I mean _long_ –Yazdan finally spoke face to face with the Sun King, the Moon Lady, and the Land, Wind, Fire, and Water themselves. He asked them the same question he asked all the humans, and waited as the Moon Lady and Sun King glanced at each other.

“Now,” Sameer interjected, “it is unclear of exactly how the Spirits stated it, but they too agreed to proclaim Yazdan to be the most beautiful of all humans, _if_ he could make everyone in Anusuli happy. And so Yazdan did just that. He traveled across the pillared isles of Anusuli, helping people in all sorts of ways, from delivering messages to babysitting children to simply offering a smile. You see, Yazdan was _determined_. If this was the way to finally be the most beautiful in all the worlds, he would do it a thousand times over.

“When he completed the task the Spirits gave him, Yazdan went back to the shrine and spoke once again with the Spirits. He was offered a deal. The Spirits could proclaim him the most beautiful or Yazdan could make everyone on all of Benazir happy too and they would also call every beautiful day after his name. Enthused, Yazdan took the second offer, and spent all his effort into making every person he met happy, whether they were from Benazir or another world, until his days were finally spent. The Spirits kept their promise and named every beautiful day of the year, Yazdan, after the most beautiful human in all the worlds.”

Sameer bowed his head dramatically, signaling the end of the story.

“Can you tell us another one, _Riurn_ Sameer?” Nato asked eagerly.

“Ah, _Coru_ Nato, I would, but there seems to be someone waiting for both you and your guest.” Tracking his eyes, Hinata noticed that his gaze was focused on something behind them.

“As always, that was a lovely story, _Riurn_ Sameer.” The two children turned around, taking in the sight of the tall, willowy figure that was this Yaunkur woman. “I’m sure Nato and Hinata wholeheartedly agree.”

While Hinata pondered in confusion as to how the lady knew her name, Nato flung himself into the woman’s arms.

“You’re back, _Annis_ Kahina!”

The woman laughed softly at her charge’s enthusiasm, gently returning his hug. “Yes, and your _Onnis_ Dimos is too.”

Still hugging Nato, the woman fastened her gaze on Hinata. Immediately, an indescribable feeling washed over the young girl. She felt as if this woman knew everything there was to possibly know about her–past, present, and future. Yet, her eyes were also warm and welcoming, not hostile in the least.

“My name is Kahina. I am the matriarch of the Yaunkur tribe.”

“ _Annis_ Kahina and _Onnis_ Dimos were basically the main people that raised me, ya know.” Nato told her.

Kahina raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the boy. “Are _still_ raising you. You are quite a handful and no where close to adulthood.”

“Aw, you know you love me, _Annis_ Kahina.” Nato smiled mischievously up at his guardian.

The woman sighed in exasperation, shaking her head in an act of defeat, but Hinata could see the smile on her face. “Anyway, it’s nice to finally meet you, Hinata.”

Somehow, Hinata got the strange feeling that she wasn’t just referring to the few days that had passed since Nato met her the first time.

“Now come over here. I want to hug you.”

The girl stood hesitantly, wondering where the sudden shift in conversation came from. She took a few steps, and then Nato snatched her in. He laughed cheerfully at her shocked expression (and Hinata could hear some chuckles from Kahina and Sameer as well), and all Hinata felt was warmth. Wrapped in the warm arms of the Yaunkur matriarch and her newest–yet oldest–friend Nato, Hinata felt a kind of safety she had never felt before.

There was a pained huff, and the hug broke. Glancing back at Sameer, Hinata watched as he stretched carefully, the weight of his years clearly showing.

“Well then, I must be going now. I’ve spent enough time as it is eating lunch.” He slowly began making his way out of the tent.

“Nato, why don’t you help _Riurn_ Sameer get to where he needs to?”

“But-”

“Don’t worry,” she smiled. “Hinata will be right here when you get back.”

Still unsure, Nato supported Sameer and started towards the exit.

 _“Dirjat tei, Coru_ Nato.” Said Sameer.

The boy nodded in reply, and the two left the tent, the eyes of Kahina and Hinata trailing after them. Then, the woman faced the young Hyuuga beside her.

“Hinata,” she began, “I know that you know who Nato really is.” The young girl’s eyes widened. “I need you to promise me that you won’t tell this secret to anyone, most especially Nato himself. It is imperative that he does not discover his true identity just yet. Can you promise me this?” Kahina’s eyes bored into Hinata’s.

“I-I p-promise.” The eyes softened.

“Thank you, Hinata.”

_Why can’t he know? Why can’t Nato be with his family?_

Hinata pondered this as she waited in Kahina’s company for Nato to return. When he did a few minutes later, the two waved farewell to the Yaunkur matriarch, and began the walk to where the other children were playing.

When they got closer, Hinata could see that they were all huddled around two sticks placed far apart from one another, and the little girl who was jumping over the distance from one to the next.

“It looks like _Inni_ Nila is setting a new record, ya know.”

“N-Nila?”

He nodded brightly. “Yeah, my little cousin, one of _Annis_ Kahina’s kids.”

“Oh!” Hinata started in surprise, realizing she had seen the little girl before. “She’s the one who trans-transformed into the cat at your performance, w-wasn’t she?”

“She and her brother, Roni, have been wanted to show it off since they learned their _Tirne_.” He laughed.

Hinata nodded, assuming the word _Tirne_ to be what they called their animal transformations. A thought then occurred to her. “Can y-you do that too? Tr-Transform, I mean.”

He turned to her, smiling mischievously as his features turned to those of a fox. In no time, Hinata was running after the small form of the fox kit scampering towards the group of children. There, he shifted into a human again, smiling proudly at his newest friend.

She smiled and giggled sweetly in response. “Yours is so cu-cute.”

He scowled, hands on hips, and faced Hinata. “It’s not cute! It’s _cool._ ”

This only served to make the girl even more amused.

“I don’t know, I think she might be right. Your Tirne is the cutest I’ve ever seen.” Chimed in a new voice.

_“It’s not!”_

The girl wiped the sweat off of her forehead, laughing without restraint. “Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Nato.”

The boy huffed, turning on his heel and facing away from them. Another boy, looking to be around the same age as the rest of them, appeared at his side, and mockingly patted Nato’s head.

“Cheer up, Nato. At least they only mentioned the cuteness, and not your girly-ness too.”

 _“Why you-”_ Nato lunged, but taller boy took off laughing before his friend could get him back. Nato chased after him, screaming, _“I’m manly, you hear me?! Manly!”_

The girls were too breathless from laughing to follow, and only could some minutes later.

Nato, having much greater stamina than the taller boy, managed to outlast him and finally give him a nice whack to the head-

-After ten minutes of chasing him.

When the two girls arrived on the scene, one lied panting on the ground, still laughing, and the other standing over him, fuming.

They broke anew into laughter.

“By the way, my name’s Sura, though you may recognize me as Wave Dancer from the festival.” The other girl spoke as their laughter eventually died away.

And now, taking a closer look, Hinata did see that it was Wave Dancer, and that the other boy was Fire Eater.

Next, the tall boy sat up from where he laid on the ground, and introduced himself too. “Nice to meet you, Hinata. Call me Inwoe.” Then he frowned, glancing off to the side at his giggling friends (including Nato, pleased the teasing had at last been turned towards someone else). “Just don’t call me strawberry.”

“Do you get it, Hina?” The golden-haired boy giggled. “Inwoe means strawberry.” With the new information, the pale-eyed girl started laughing quietly too, causing his friends to burst, until even Inwoe had to smile a tiny bit. Hinata couldn’t help but wonder if her insides were going to burst from laughing so much.

She didn’t think she had ever laughed that much.

* * *

Hours and much fun later, Hinata was exhausted but unwilling to leave the Yaunkur just yet. Being with them was the greatest fun she had in a long time. She had met many people (and animals, including the Nato’s pet fox, Kiki, who liked to spend her time lounging around) and played tons of games. One of them–and by far the longest of them–was called Werewolf, and it was a chaotic game involving two opposing teams; the villagers and the werewolves. The villagers tried to turn the wolves into villagers, and the werewolves tried to turn the villagers into werewolves. They played the game in the forest and the fields, creating traps and plans, villages and dens. It was certainly one of the most thought out games Hinata had ever played, and hoped to play again.

The day she had spent with the Yaunkur was almost magical, and Hinata didn’t want it to ever end.

As the children began their solemn march back out of the campsite, the lilting sound of a Yaunkur melody halted them.

_“Tirmiai oni sam corr, oni sam corr? Ah-ee, yah, ah.”_

At the sound, the three Yaunkur in the group of children perked up, wide smiles stretching across their faces, and they grabbed Hinata by her hands, dragging her with them back towards the center of the camp. There stood a young man and a young woman dancing together as they joyfully sang their song. A crowd on onlookers watched with tears streaming.

_“Oh-o, Oh-o. Tir tei wyvan’na yaa sai?”_

_“Ah-ee, yah, ah.”_ The crowd sang in reply.

_“Miriro, miriro, sam corr, an gostuf tirnant wyvan’na.”_

And they kissed. Without hesitation, Sura burst away from their group and threw herself into the young woman’s arms.

 _“Wysusc!”_ She hollered. Everyone laughed, and joined in to give the couple their congratulations.

“Nato, what just ha-happened?”

He smiled brightly. “They’re getting married, ya know! That’s Charo, Sura’s older sister.” He pointed to the young woman Sura was still hugging. Nato grabbed her hand once again, and led her to the couple. “Come on! I’ll introduce you.”

As they greeted them, Hinata couldn’t help but wonder if she would be as happy with her own engagement, and if her younger sister would for her cry with as much joy as Sura did for her sister.

She hoped it could be that way for herself desperately, but hoping was all she could do. It was out of her hands.

Afterwards, the sun sat on the horizon, and it really was time for Hinata to go. The two children discussed meeting again the following day, this time in Konoha, and then Hinata gave her final wave.

She headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sambosas do really exist (and they are amazing), though they are usually called samosas. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Uur – Sure  
> Sars’vaa – Healer  
> Annis – Aunt, Auntie  
> Onnis – Uncle  
> Coru – Little, used to address children.  
> Inni – Cousin  
> Dirjat tei – Thank you.  
> Riurn – Old man, grandpa, elder, etc.  
> Zirq’caa – Teacher  
> Bwevne – A greeting.  
> Nanaka tem? – How are you?  
> Sem sazi! Agu tei? – I’m well! And you?  
> Tirmiai oni sam corr, oni sam corr? – Where is my love, is my love?  
> Tir tei wyvan’na yaa sai? – Do you wait for me?  
> Miriro, miriro, sam corr, an gostuf tirnant wyvan’na – Come, come, my love, the road does not wait.  
> Wysusc! – Finally!


	9. A Day in Konoha

Nato hated shoes with a passion. They pinched his toes uncomfortably and kept his soles from feeling the softness of the grass beneath. They were confining and cumbersome and-

-He tripped over his shoes again. Yes, Nato hated shoes with a _passion_.

“I swear if I die from anything, it will be from tripping off of a cliff because of these _sacheed_ shoes!” The boy pulled himself back onto his feet, and continued to tromp down the forest path. “And then I’ll track down the _blrin’wern_ who invented these _sacheed_ shoes, and give them a piece of my mind! And they can go ahead and try but they will never escape me, because their _sacheed_ shoes will have brought me to Illue with them!” Nato cackled as he further planned out his glorious revenge. It would be perfect.

The Wind brushed past Nato’s cheek fondly, guiding his head to look forward towards Konoha.

_“Ro, ro, sei zirq.”_ He answered, listening to both the wind and the gentle drums. “There’s no need to rush, ya know.”

The drums quickened in reply.

Nato sighed, but sped up to follow the Land’s drums. “Fine, but if I trip and die, I’m coming after both of you too.”

It wasn’t that Nato didn’t want to see Hinata. No, not at all. She was the only reason he was coming. It was simply that the sooner he got there, the closer he would come to saying farewell. Although, the Yaunkur didn’t say goodbye, but it might as well be so, at least for a year. Now that he knew _(was finally reunited with)_ Hinata, Nato also knew that a year would be far too long to go without her. Nato just wanted to drag out the minutes some, even though he also knew that by spending more time getting to Konoha meant less time with Hinata.

_Less time with Hinata. Oh. I don’t want that!_

Coming to this realization, Nato picked up his feet and dashed through the forest as if Nuon himself was chasing him. In the back of his mind, the drums merrily pounded, seemingly happy that their young charge finally understood, and the Wind sighed fondly.

Barely avoiding a low hanging branch, Nato burst past the forest boundaries and approached the city gates. The walls of the capital city were tall, reaching far above the ancient trees of the Konoha Forest, standing as indomitable proof of the Leaf’s strength. The Great Nations were in a time of peace, and this clearly showed in the way the gates were thrown wide open, welcoming all who came.

Because of the recent festival, Konoha was busier than it was at any other time of the year, and as such, Nato’s wait in the line was _loooong_. And he wasn’t even in the visitor line! Nato shivered. It was in instances like this that he was glad to be a Yaunkur. In most places they were allowed entry through the faster lines. If Nato had to wait any longer, he might go insane. But maybe that was just his hyperactivity speaking.

“Oh, Nato! Back already?” The guard asked.

“Hai.” Nato rolled up his sleeve to show the four-pointed star on his inner forearm.

“You have permission this time, right? Not breaking any rules?” The guard teased as he verified the mark.

“I wasn’t breaking any rules!” Nato flushed.

“Like staying out past your bedtime, or getting into child romances?”

“Bedtimes are just suggestions! And romance? What are you talking about?!”

The guard laughed and waved Nato through the gates, ignoring the confused and fuming boy as he checked the identification of the next person in line.

“Kids these days, am I right?” He said fondly.

Nato stomped away from the gates of the city, finding himself in a mood closer to a storm cloud than a ray of sunshine. He decided, all his childishness, that he was going to be irritated. All day. Nothing was going to dissuade him from his anger, not even the delicious smell coming from the nearby ramen stand.

_Mmm, ramen sounds go-nope. I’m angry, very, very, angry._

Distancing himself from the distracting- _wonderful_ -smell of ramen, Nato began making his way down the winding and lively streets of Konoha’s Moon Sector. They were vaguely familiar from the previous time he had walked this path, but the difference between the city’s night and day hours was striking. That, along with his focus on how irritated he was, caused Nato a few problems on the way to his destination. Several times he stood unsure of the path he should take, and each time a gentle brush on his cheek directed him to the correct road.

Before long the dead end the storyteller had set up in on the night of the festival was in view. Waiting there was Hinata, and two boys their age. One wore a coat that completely covered all but his head, and then a pair of glasses further obscured his face. The other had both sharp fangs and sharp eyes, and a red triangle trailing down each cheek. On top of his head sat a mostly white puppy, and-

Nato doubled back. A puppy?! Looking again, the Yaunkur confirmed that yes, a puppy was sitting on the boy’s head, and no, no one else really seemed to care much. Nato deduced that the boy must have been a shinobi. Actually, both of the boys had to have been.

_Shinobi are weird._

The three children and one puppy looked a bit uncomfortable, and Nato could easily see the rising irritation in Dog Boy. That reminded him.

_I’m angry._

He tried placing a scowl on his face, the corners of his lips turning down. Then he looked at Hinata again, and was thoroughly distracted. A bright grin forced his lips upwards instead. “Hina! I’m here!”

Her head jolted up, a small smile sliding across her face. “Na-Nato!”

“Finally! What took you so long?”

“What do you mean by ‘what took you so long’?!” Nato mimicked. “I’m not late, you’re just early!”

“He is correct, Kiba,” the other boy began. “Why? The agreed time was noon, and the sun has just barely reached sunhigh.”

“Exactly.” Nato nodded smugly.

“You’re still late! Shino said ‘just barely’! Barely noon is still noon!”

“Not by that much, Dog-Breath!”

“What did you just call me?! Baka!”

“Is that the best you could come up with, Kitten?”

“Baka, baka, baka!”

The boys continued to rattle off on each other, caught up in their little battle. Hinata giggled at the sight. It was nice to see that her friends were getting along so well.

“Perhaps we should get going. Why? The creativeness of your insults are dying.”

Hinata nodded in agreement. “Nato, that’s I-Inuzuka Kiba, and Akamaru is riding o-on his head,” gesturing at the boy whose collar Nato had a firm grip on. “And th-this is Aburame Shino.” She pointed to the other boy, who was staying out of the fight. “They’re both v-very good friends of mine, and two of my cl-classmates.”

Nato and Kiba exchanged one last glare and then released each other’s collar.

“The name’s Nato dar’Yaunkur. If you’re Hina’s friends, then that’s good enough for me.” He touched a hand to his heart in greeting.

“Same here, baka.”

The Yaunkur boy’s eyes lit again with fire. “TRY SOMETHING NEW, YA KNOW! _BAKA!”_

And they were at it again.

Shino sighed silently, and prepared to turn on his heel and walk away, but stopped when he heard another giggle come from his friend. Hinata was smiling and laughing, obviously taking enjoyment in seeing her new friend so easily accepted by her old ones. He hadn’t seen his friend smile so brightly in a long time, perhaps ever. Shino decided that this was the best look Hinata had ever worn.

Both he and Kiba had been a bit skeptical when Hinata told them of her new Yaunkur friend, and insisted on meeting him. Now, Shino could clearly see that a friendship with Nato could only help her. Hinata was like a sister to the two boys, and they believed she deserved all the happiness in the world. If this strange Yaunkur boy brought her joy, then he was alright in their books.

Eventually the two boys calmed, and the four children were finally able to begin touring the city.

* * *

“I-I suppose we should start this t-tour of Konoha with e-explaining the different a-areas, right?”

“Yeah, everything else will be confusing for this poor country boy if you don’t,” said Kiba in a dismissive manner, causing said country boy to exclaim an indignant “hey!”

Hinata started giggling softly again while trying to reprimand Kiba. It didn’t work too well so she began her explanation.

“The m-main city is divided into three l-large parts; the Sun sector, the Moon s-sector, and the Star sector. Each of t-these sectors also have three d-different degrees, which are the first degree, s-second degree, and third degree. The sectors r-ring around the palace. The inner most ring is t-the Sun sector, which also happens to be the s-smallest, followed by the Moon a-and then the Star, which is the biggest.”

Nato nodded in understanding. “ _Jah_ , but what’s the difference between the sectors?” He tilted his head, considering. “Besides being in different locations, ya know.”

“W-Well, the first degree of the Sun s-sector is where all of the nobles l-live, and the second and third degrees are mainly w-where the rich people live, including t-the wealthy merchants. The M-Moon sector is where the middle class l-live and the servants of either the residents o-of the Sun sector or the Royal Palace who don’t live i-in their master’s home or t-the palace’s servant q-quarters. The Star sector is where t-the poorest people in K-Konoha live, and again the ones w-with the most money in the s-sector are in the first d-degree, and the poorest of the p-poor in the third d-degree.”  Nato noticed that Hinata seemed kind of sad when she said that last part.

It was short lived as she brightened and added, “but in the l-last few years things have g-gotten much better s-since the Third Shinobi War ended a-and King Minato came into p-power. The ruler before him w-was Regent Hiruzen Sarutobi, and even t-though he was a kind and j-just ruler, the war and t-the money it cost took its t-toll on the kingdom. King Minato and Queen Kushina h-have been working hard to help the poorer p-population since they came i-into power.”

“They’re great people, aren’t they.” Nato stated with a small smile as he looked up to the palace in the distance, built above and within the Hokage Mountain. “Neh, Hina…”

“Y-Yes Nato?”

“I’ve been wondering…could you tell me how the Royal Family of the Land of Fire came to be?” Nato asked.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all looked at the Yaunkur boy. There was a distant expression on his face as he gazed at the grand palace.

“S-Sure.” The group of children continued to walk down the streets of Konoha as Hinata recalled her knowledge on the subject from lessons with her father. “Back in the Warring States Period, three clan h-heirs became the best of f-friends. These heirs w-were Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, a-and Tsumi Namikaze. Of c-course, Madara and Hashirama did not know of t-the other’s clan name. If they had t-then they would never h-had become friends, a-as the Senju and Uchiha c-clans were the greatest of r-rivals and enemies since the t-time of the Sage of the Six Paths. Tsumi did k-know though. She was known f-for being clever and intuitive. T-The Namikaze clan was and s-still is known for not only being a p-peaceful neutral clan b-but also for being able to hold th-their own against the other clans. Tsumi knew that if s-she revealed to her friends just w-who the other was, it would be d-disastrous.

“One day, the t-three were all sitting in their r-regular meeting spot, on t-top of the Hokage Mountain where the R-Royal Palace is now.” Hinata pointed at said monument. “Hashirama t-told Madara and Tsumi about his dream, to c-create a place where there w-would be peace and no more e-endless fighting. Madara shared w-with his friends that he would l-like a place like that, so that he could p-protect his younger brother. And so a d-dream was created that day b-by three clan heirs. This dream they s-shared changed the entire w-world. But things c-couldn’t stay that way for long. The l-leaders of the Uchiha and Senju clans f-found out that their eldest sons had become f-friends, and to them it was u-unacceptable. The leaders unknowingly s-set up the same trap for the o-other, and followed their sons to t-their meeting spot. Both boys and T-Tsumi, who also happened to b-be there, were able to warn the o-other about the trap. The trap failed, b-but the three children only saw e-each other again on the b-battlefield for many years.

“It was a-after the previous clan leaders d-died and the three heirs b-became the new leaders that they w-were finally able to bring t-their three clans together a-and create this kingdom, the L-Land of Fire. Right h-here in their old meeting spot t-they made their capital c-city, Konoha, the Village H-Hidden in the Leaves. However, t-there was still one problem. Who w-was going to rule the new k-kingdom? Madara and Hashirama d-decided together that it would be b-best for Tsumi and her f-family to rule. This was, as I-I said before, because t-the Namikaze were peaceful a-and not warring with any other clans, and a-also because they were k-known for being good leaders, e-especially Tsumi. They knew that if either o-of them took over t-then the other’s clan would n-not be happy, leading their new k-kingdom to war, and that was the l-last thing they wanted. At f-first Tsumi declined, but she r-realized that it was the best way to k-keep the people happy.

“The kingdom p-prospered under Queen Tsumi’s rule. M-More clans joined the Land of Fire, including m-my clan, the H-Hyuugas, and the Inuzukas,” Kiba came out of his daze at this, “the Aburames,” the humming of Shino’s bugs slightly increased in volume, “t-the Yamanakas, the Sarutobis, the Naras, the A-Akamichis, and so o-on. Many other clans f-followed the example of the Senju, Uchiha, a-and Namikaze clans, and f-formed kingdoms of their own.” She paused. “D-Does that answer your question, N-Nato?”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks, Hina.” Nato looked a bit confused and dazed from the information overload that he had just received. It was interrupted though when his stomach grumbled, in protest of all of the talking and no eating.  The other three children looked over at him as he grinned sheepishly.

“I agree with your stomach, Nato!” Kiba laughed. “Let’s go get some food! All of this boring talk has me starving!” Hinata giggled.

“W-Where should we go t-to eat?”

Nato then caught a familiar smell coming from down the street. It made with mouth water and his mind one track. The others noticed his sudden silence and glanced at him questioningly. “ _Navri_ ,” he started, “I know exactly where to go.”

* * *

“Ichiraku Ramen? Have you ever been to this place before Hinata, Shino?”

“N-No.”

Shino shook his head.

The look on Nato’s face suggested that he didn’t hear the small conversation, as he was completely absorbed in the wonderful smell of the ramen coming from the small shop. The boy practically rushed into it and took on set on one of the six tall stools in front of the counter, his friends not far behind. One of the spots was already filled by one customer wearing a short green cloak with the hood up, who was slurping up ramen noodles in a blur, a stack of four empty bowls on the counter already.

The person quickly finished the fifth bowl and called out in an exuberant voice, “More please, Old Man!” Nato’s head swiveled to the cloaked stranger who sat on the stool left of his. A look of recognition dawned on his face.

“Coming right up!” answered an older voice in return. It was the man who stood behind the counter cooking, probably the chef. Nato barely heard it, however, as his focus was completely on the cloaked stranger who sat beside him.

“K-Kushina-sa-sama?!” he said with his mouth gaping open. The hood fell off of the person’s head as she turned her head to look at the small eight year old, revealing long bright red hair with a green clip in it, and blue-gray eyes staring at him.

The Queen’s mouth turned up into a bright smile as she viewed the four children who sat on the other stools in the shop. She certainly wasn’t expecting to see them here at her favorite place in the entire city, especially not her son who was supposed to be packing up with the rest of the Yaunkur. Although really she should have since he was her child after all, and an Uzumaki too. This glorious ramen just called to them. She herself had snuck out of the palace fifteen minutes ago to get some delicious ramen instead of some of the stuff served at the palace. Sure, it was good, but it just didn’t compare to the heavenly food that was given at Ichirachu Ramen.

“Hey, kiddos! Want to try some of the most wonderful ramen in the entire world?”

Nato shook his head to clear it, and then replied, “Of course!” The other kids just continued to sit there, their minds overwhelmed from seeing the Queen herself of all people at this small little ramen shop.

“Great, ya know! Did you hear that, Old Man? Another four bowls for the kids over here!”

“Right!”

It was only a little later when five bowls of steaming goodness was presented to the occupants of the stools. Nato took a deep sniff and was instantly hooked, diving straight into the ramen. Kushina was already almost finished with hers, and Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, gaped at the two ramen lovers as they themselves ate their ramen at a _reasonable_ pace.

After five more minutes of this, they were finally finished. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had only eaten one bowl of ramen each, while Kushina had added another three bowls onto her stack and Nato had started his own with four bowls. The two ramen lovers sat content as they called out together, “Thanks, Old Man, Ayame!” In those short five minutes the owner of Ichiraku Ramen had somehow managed to introduce himself and his daughter Ayame to the four children. Nato had taken an instant liking to them.

With that the five exited the shop, Kushina pulling the hood back over her head as she did so.

“It was nice seeing you again, Nato.”

The Yaunkur boy smiled. “Yeah, you too.”

The children said goodbye to the Queen as she headed back to the Royal Palace. When she was out of sight, the four began to head towards the gates of the city. Despite the fun of the day, it was a somber walk. They all knew what was coming next. And all too soon, the enormous gates rose in sight, and there wasn’t any city left to walk.

The two new but oldest friends stood across from each other awkwardly. “I gue-guess this is goodbye, Nato.”

The boy gasped in horror, causing Hinata to still in fright. “Never say goodbye, Hina! That’s like saying you never want to see me again, ya know!”

“W-W-Wh-What?! But I-I do!”

“I’ll let you guys in on a secret. We Yaunkur only say goodbye to people we really don’t like. It’s our way of secretly telling people that.” He smiled proudly at the genius traditions of his tribe.

“Ah!” Hinata bowed deeply. “Gomenasai!”

“Look what you’ve done, baka!”

“Hi-Hina! There’s no need for that!”

The three went on, and Shino simply stood to the side. The two boys attempted to calm Hinata, but were completely unsucessful, seeing as they couldn’t stop fighting each other.

“May I remind you that it is time to go? Why? Because the sun in setting.”

“AH! KAA-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME! LATER!” Kiba ran off.

Nato gave Hinata a short hug, and then made his way out the gates, waving as he went. “See you guys later!”

Hinata waved back, and the two children watched as their friend left Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Navri - Everyone  
> Sacheed - Stupid  
> Blrin’wern - Butthead, Idiot, something along those lines.  
> Ro, ro, sei zirq - Yes, yes, I know


	10. Runaway Spirits

A small figure raced through the ancient treetops of Konoha’s protecting forest, silent trails of tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t do it anymore, acting as though everything was alright and she was happy. These last few days were the best she’d had in her entire life. She didn’t want it to end. This was especially kicked into her after the ‘spar’ she had with her little sister yesterday. It was now early morning the next day, the day the Yaunkur were to leave.

The girl-with-moons-for-eyes sped up as she reached the boundary of the nomadic tribe’s camp. Through her tears she managed to locate the largest tent in the crowd of them and rushed to it, distantly hearing voices calling out to her. But she ignored them. All she needed was to find him, and then everything would be alright.

She fled into the narrow gap that served as the tent’s door, and ran straight to the spot where she knew her friend was sleeping, falling onto his sprawled out form, and wept on his chest. Almost instantly she felt the boy begin to sit up, and she heard a sleepy, “...Hina?”

Then the Yaunkur boy noticed the state his friend was in and immediately grew concerned.  More awake this time he asked, “Are you alright, Hina?” This simply made the girl cry harder as she shook her head, remembering the events of the previous afternoon.

She was not alright. Not at all.

* * *

There was a lot of scrambling around as the two Yaunkur leaders entered the children’s tent and finally managed to help their ward calm his visitor down and ask her why she was there.

“I-It’s just that a-after some things that h-happened yesterday I r-realized that I don’t b-belong with the o-other H-Hyuuga.” Hinata said quietly with her head bowed. Nato’s concerned glance fell on his friend. Even though they had gotten her to stop crying, it looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. It made Nato wonder… just what could have happened yesterday to put her in this state?

“A-And well…” Hinata continued, “I just c-couldn’t stand t-the thought of c-continuing on w-with the life I a-am currently living w-with the Hyuuga c-clan, especially without y-you, N-Nato!” At this the young girl raised to head to look at her dear friend straight in the eye, and Nato could clearly see her determination and sincerity. Kahina and Dimos could see it too. Kahina knew now that they had to find out just what had happened, even though she didn’t want to upset the young girl again.

So she softly asked, “ _Coru_ Hinata, could you tell us what happened between you and your clan? If you don’t want to then you don’t have to, but it would be easier for us to help you if you did.”

The girl shook for a moment, and then took a deep breath and began to recall the events that led up to this moment. “It h-happened right after I came b-back to the Hyuuga mansion yesterday evening. The elders a-and my father had m-me battle my l-little sister for the title of Hyuuga H-Heiress. I didn’t want to fight her, b-but I had to. In the fight, I h-hesitated to strike my sister in a c-crucial moment and l-lost. The e-elders and my father s-saw me as weak, and m-my sister became the h-heiress.” Then, if possible, her voice grew even softer. “But that is n-not what I am upset a-about. It was the fact t-that my sister-“ her voice cracked a bit “-looked at m-me with those s-same hard, cold eyes a-as the other Hyuugas d-did. She has n-never done that b-before.” She looked up at Kahina, Dimos, and Nato. “That’s w-why I can’t be with them a-any longer. I am n-not needed nor w-wanted there. And t-that is also why I want to a-ask,” her eyes looked at them pleadingly, “may I t-travel with a-all of you, and b-become one of t-the Y-Yaunkur?”

There was a period of shocked silence in the tent, until it was broken by two simple words from the Yaunkur’s seer.

“Of course.”

* * *

_“Hasmae!” The strong arms of the Sun King gently wrapped around his Moon Lady, a brilliant smile stretching across his face. “It has been far too long.”_

_The Spirit leaned into his embrace, savoring the warmth roiling off of him in waves. “Silly, we last saw each other only nine years ago. You know perfectly well how little can occur in that short time.”_

_“True, true. But I also know how much can happen too.”_

_Hasmae released a gentle sigh into her Sun King’s chest, the smile on her face revealing what she thought of that statement. The two Lights stayed that way for a while, enjoying the other’s company._

_“Is it not strange, Nasazí? Being human, I mean.”_

_He chuckled softly. “Yes, and needing to eat every moment of the day?”_

_She swatted his stomach playfully. “That is because you are a growing boy.”_

_“I suppose I am.”_

_They laughed together, and spoke for a long time._ _But as they knew better than any who ever lived before, all things must come to an end, including this dream._ _The world began to fade, the edges cracking._

_“I believe our time is up for tonight.”_

_She hummed in agreement._

_“Neh, you know I missed you, right?”_

_The Moon Lady glanced up at Nasazí, taking note of his distant expression. “Of course. And you know I missed you too, do you not?”_

_He smiled sadly. “Yes.”_

_And the dream shattered around them, leaving two children falling into awareness with tears in their eyes and an odd longing in their souls._

* * *

“Lord Hiashi! Lady Hinata has run away!” Koto burst into his clan leader’s office in the early hours of the morning, where the Clan Head was still busy at work. Hiashi glanced up from the paper he was signing, looked at the guard for a moment, and then went back to his work.

“I know.” He said simply. Koto was taken aback. Why wasn’t Lord Hiashi concerned about his daughter?

“What are we to do about it, Lord Hiashi?”

“Nothing. Just go back to your post.” Koto kneeled, still incredibly confused as to what was happening.

“Hai, Lord Hiashi.”

* * *

“Have you heard? Lady Hanabi was pronounced the Hyuuga Heiress, and rumor has it that the former Heiress, her older sister Lady Hinata, was so despaired by the loss of her title that she ran away.”

“Really?” The other woman asked. A cloaked figure walked by them, catching their conversation.

“Yes, really!” Since the events of yesterday afternoon and the morning after, the news of the runaway noble spread like wildfire over the city of Konoha. The cloaked figure headed over to the shop with the sign reading “Ichiraku Ramen”. She sat down on one of the stools and removed the hood from over her head, revealing long bright red hair.

“Good morning, Kushina-sama. Will it be the usual for you today?” Asked Ichiraku, the owner of the stall.

“Yes, thanks, Old Man.” Ichiraku turned to his daughter to make sure that she began on the ramen as he went to do the same. Kushina watched them as they worked, her mind lost in thought. So the shy young girl who was with her son yesterday had run away. She was kind of surprised. Hinata seemed too shy and obedient to do something like that. But Kushina supposed she was wrong. She honestly felt bad for the young girl too, after all, her father had forced her to fight her younger sister, and then had taken her title away. It was kind of cruel. No wonder she had left. In fact, Kushina was impressed that she had managed to put up with that stuck up clan for almost eight years.

The Queen felt a twinge of sadness as she remembered her dear friend, Hitomi. Little Hinata was her eldest daughter and yesterday was the first day she had met Hinata outside of official meetings and events. She reminded her a lot of her mother, and it hurt. In the past years she and her old friends from her genin days had drifted apart. First it had been Kushina, being so focused on her missing son and then her second pregnancy. Then Hitomi with her new daughter and the politics of the Hyuuga clan. The last straw was the Uchiha massacre, pushing Mikoto, the last of her closest friends into the brink of despair, and all of them oceans apart.

Kushina wished she still had her dear friends. In her early years as a queen they had been one of her strongest support systems, and she missed how they would randomly show up at the palace, checking in on her, and she missed doing the same for them. But they were too far away now, and Kushina feared only a miracle could push them back together again.

“I heard that Lady Hinata ran away. Is that true, Kushina-sama?” Asked Ichiraku.

The Queen looked up in surprised. “Yes, it is.” She replied.

“Huh. How are the Hyuugas’ taking it?”

Kushina frowned. “Well, their reactions were quite strange, ya know. Lord Hiashi, Hinata’s father, acted like a kind and loving father who was shocked and heartbroken at the news of his daughter’s disappearance. He said that he wasn’t going to send soldiers to retrieve her because he understood that she was upset and needed to be away for a bit. He also mentioned that if his daughter ever wanted to come back then their doors would be wide open.”

“That is weird.”  

“I thought Hiashi was one of those distant, tough love kind of fathers.” Ayame said, joining in on the conversation.

“Not exactly. He is more distant, certainly, and stern, but I know for a fact that he loves his daughters dearly. He’s just not one for showing it. The Hyuuga elders are the ones putting all the pressure on him to choose Hanabi as the Hyuuga Heiress.”

“But isn’t he the Clan Head? Why does he have to listen to the elders?”

“The Clan Heads don’t have all the power in their clan, ya know. When it comes to many matters, actually, the elders hold much more power than the Head. The Clan Head is mostly just the main representative of the clan.” It was quiet for a moment as that information sunk in. Then Kushina suddenly spoke again, her tone lighter.

“I am happy for her though. I think that she would do better without the Hyuugas holding her back, ya know.”

“Kushina-sama,” began Ayame as she handed the finished noodles over to her father.

“Yes?”

“Where do you suppose she’s gone?” Kushina smiled.

“I personally think that she left with the Yaunkur. She and Nato have spent the last few days together.” Then she brightened immensely. “They’re so cute together, ya know!” She gushed. The other two laughed as they handed Kushina her three bowls of ramen.

“Well, let’s hope that wherever Hinata is, she is much happier than she was with her family.” Said Ichiraku.

“Yes, let’s hope for that. Thanks, Old Man!”

* * *

Hinata sneezed softly. Nato, who was walking beside her, glanced at her.

“ _Kuchari tei_ , Hina!”

“T-Thank you, N-Nato.”

He grinned at her. “No problem, ya know!”

Hinata smiled as she looked off at the horizon and the endless land stretched ahead of them, full of possibilities and choices. She gazed at the flock of sheep being herded by some of the children, and the pack mules being led by a mixture them and the adults.

Even though she was no longer in the finery of the noble Hyuuga clan and instead in the traditional Yaunkur wear, she was happy. She lost one family, but gained another, and this one was much more of a _family_ than the last. Sure, she had already been walking for hours and there was still a few more until they stopped for the night, but she didn’t mind at all.

Of its own accord, her right hand reached down to touch the new four pointed star on her left forearm, marking her as a Yaunkur.

“No really, N-Nato. Thank y-you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: kuchari tei - bless you


	11. PART II - To Anusuli

**Two weeks after Hinata Hyuuga joined the Yaunkur tribe**

* * *

Allisan, the bustling main port city of the Land of Fire, laid on the southern shore of the country, close to the Land of Tea and the Land of Water. Because of its close proximity and easy access, it was the perfect place for trade to thrive.

The port was also a place of great diversity. People from all over the continent traveled to the city, even from nations that were not on the best of terms with the Land of Fire. The nights were filled with dancing and festivities, and the days with hard bargaining in the bazaars where traders sold their wares. If one were to simply walk down one of the busy streets, it was likely that within the first ten minutes they would hear at least five different languages besides the common tongue, Nem.

There was one language, however, that could only be heard in Allisan once every two or three years. This was Kaeyugen (simply known by most as Kae), the ancient language spoken by the Yaunkur tribe. It was around this time in their travels that they passed through the port city of Allisan to board a ship to wherever it was they went to when not exploring the continents. Which brings us to the small band of Yaunkur children advertising their tribe’s products in city square’s marketplace.

“Yaunkur Wool! Yaunkur woven-cloth, charms, and talismans! Last day to buy some!”

They skipped and paraded about the market, displaying the colorful bundles of finely woven cloth carried in their arms. In some hands were carved charms hanging from leather cords, and in others were strings of beads made from all manners of things; from bones to clay, clay to wood. A few were even made of gold or silver.

The children called to the people wandering the market, beckoning them to take a look at the wares they had for sale. Many times they pointed their curious customers to the stand in the market courtyard whereseveral older Yaunkur tribe members managed a much larger arrangement of Yaunkur products.

“A-ano, excuse m-me, si-sir!” Hinata squeaked out. “Would y-you like to bu-buy a tal-talisman?”

The man continued on, showing nothing to say he heard the girl.

She tried again, turning to a rather large, chatty woman. “Ma-Madam-“

The girl was interrupted as a heavy force slammed into her, throwing Hinata to the ground. The wares she had been carrying were scattered across the cobblestone street. Immediately, she began picking them back up, attempting to brush the dirt off of them, saying, “I-I’m s-s-sorry!”, repeatedly to no one in particular.

“Weirdo! Freak!”

Hinata paused to glance up at the speaker, only to see a girl a few years older than her accompanied by two other children.

“What are you doing with those worthless Yaunkur? You don’t belong with them! You’re a freak-wannabe, which makes you just as bad as those primitive scavengers!”

Hinata bowed her head again feeling tears touch her eyes, and a strange fury well up in her chest. The Yaunkur were her new family, and it made her furious to hear them insulted. She wanted to throw the harmful words back at the other girl, but the dreaded and awfully familiar timidity swamped up the rage, slowing it. And she knew, hurting the girl in return wouldn’t do anything to help. It would only make her feel even worse afterwards, no matter how much she thought the girl deserved it.

A tear of frustration slid down her cheek, and Hinata’s fear grew.

“Aw, did I make the little baby sad?”

It was at times like these that Hinata hated herself and the way she was. She had been taught the fighting techniques of the clan she was born into, but had not the courage and strength to act on what she learned. It made Hinata so _frustrated._

“Hey, what don’t we teach the little baby freak a lesson?”

“I like the way you think-“

“-Leave Hina alone, you _blrin’werns_!”

Hinata pulled her eyes up, feeling both shock and relief. Nato stood before her with his arms stretched wide, shielding her. If the tension in his frame hadn’t been there, one might have assumed he was going for a hug rather than a punch.

The punch would have landed, but one of the large companions of the girl got to him first, and Nato too found himself on the ground.

Now, even though her body shook in protest, Hinata stood as she had never been able to do before. In Nato’s courage she found strength. If it was for her friend, she knew she could do anything, even if her body still refused.

“Are you trying to protect your barbaric friend, weirdo? You’re worthless, just like him. You _can’t_.”

“Hey! Hina’s weird, yeah, the biggest weirdo I’ve ever met!”

At her friend’s proclamation, Hinata felt some of the new found strength drain away.

_He thinks I’m weird?_

“But I like people like her! Much more than I like you!”

_He...likes me?_

“You need to be schooled, freak!”

The fist came hard and fast at the two kids, and Hinata raised her arms to block-

But there was no need to. There was a thud as a fist made impact with the bully’s face instead.

Sura stood in the way, her fists clenched tightly and her eyes as hard as ice. “ _Don’t mess with my family,_ coro coro,” she spoke with a terrifying ferociousness. “ _I will_ end _you.”_ She prepared to swing another fist, but a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her away.

“Gakis! What’s going on?!”

The posse leader, clutching her swollen cheek, put on a look of fear and relief. “Oh, thank you, sir! I thought she was going to kill me! Those Yaunkur freaks were beating me and my friends up!”

Sura wrenched her arm out of the man’s grasp and pointed a furious finger at the bullies. “She’s lying! They were terrorizing and hurting my cousins!”

“What happened?” Demanded another voice. Hinata turned around and saw a concerned Dimos making his way towards them.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. I was minding my stall when I saw this girl here punch the other one. Luckily I stopped her before she could throw another. Who knows how far it could have gone.”

Dimos nodded to the man in thanks, and turned to Sura. “Is this true, _Coru_ Sura?”

“Yes, _Onnis_ Dimos.” She looked into his stern gaze unflinchingly, refusing to feel sorry for protecting her family. “But they punched Nato first.”

“Yeah, they did, _Onnis_.”

“No, he tried to hit us first!”

“It didn’t actually hit you so it doesn’t count.”

“Just because you’re incompetent doesn’t mean it doesn’t count.”

“ _Why you-“_

Before it could escalate into another fight, Dimos pulled his nephew back by the collar of his shirt. “That’s _enough_. Now all three of you need to apologize.”

“But _Onnis_ -“

“You started the fight, so you you need to apologize.”

“Actually, they were the ones that pushed Hinata and started insulting her long before we got here. They are the ones who should be apologizing.”

Dimos looked at Hinata for a confirmation.

She bowed her head slightly in embarrassment and shame, saying, “Th-They did.”

The Yaunkur patriarch frowned in concern, but then left the girl alone to speak to everyone else.

“There you have it. Now I think everyone owes some apologies. Under his direction, the children all apologized to each other reluctantly, barely concealed threats hanging under their “I’m sorry”. Dimos sighed. It would have to do. The three children that weren’t his left, and Dimos began picking up the cloth and beads from the road.

His kids stood in slight shock over what happened, two of them simmering with annoyance and anger. “Well, come on,” he said. “Are you going to help me or not?”

Gathering together all of their precious but partly soiled crafts, the Yaunkur retreated to their stand.

“Why did we have to apologize? They were the ones that picked a fight with Hina for no reason!” Nato asked angrily.

“Sometimes you have to play nice and take blame for an act you did not commit,” Dimos replied. “We are guests here and as such we are restricted in the way we can behave. Even a small fight like that could harm our reception in other countries.”

There was more to it than that, but Dimos wasn’t inclined to tell his kids about that just yet. It was something they would understand better when they were a bit older.

The Yaunkur were appreciated for their fine handicrafts and artistic performances, but people liked to keep their distance because the tribe was different from everyone else, the only people who kept hold of their ancient traditions. They were viewed as outcasts from society, even though their people were the last remains of what Benazir was before the shinobi. Some people even took it upon themselves to educate them about the modern world as though the Yaunkur were barbarians desperate for a light to shine in the darkness of their ignorance.

It wasn’t that the Yaunkur didn’t like learning and sharing with other peoples, or thought they were better because they remembered their stories and history. What frustrated Dimos many a times was that sometimes people wanted or thought they should change when the Yaunkur were content with what they had and there was no _need_ to change.

The Yaunkur found joy in traveling and dwelling in tents, in telling their stories and watching their flocks, in raising their children in their traditions and seeing them find the same happiness. Their life worked for them, but many others just couldn’t understand that.

And that was the root of the problem. The Yaunkur were relics of the past, a strange and ancient people in a new, ever changing society.

“That’s so _unfair_ , ya know.”

“So it is. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it.”

His nephew frowned and his brow furrowed in the way Dimos knew it did when he was in deep thought.

“Well, I don’t care,” Sura stated calmly, speaking up finally. “What they did was wrong and I won’t forgive them.”

Dimos could see that she was still holding onto her anger over the incident that had just taken place. He understood Sura’s anger, but if something were to happen like this on a larger scale in the future, it could be very damaging to the tribe. The Yaunkur were tolerated because they didn’t cause trouble. It was good to defend each other, the best thing really, but he needed to make sure the children understood that they had to try settling things peacefully, even if it cost some pride.

“Sura-“

“ _I don’t care.”_ She stomped away in anger, sending a strong signal that the conversation was over.

Dimos stared after her helplessly.

“ _Onnis,_ ” he then Nato speak again. “I think I understand a bit now. But I will make it change.”

He knew that stubborn determined look in the child’s eyes, and knew there was no way he could possibly say anything on the contrary. “Change what, Nato?”

He smiled brightly, mischievously. “You’ll see.”

“Alright then,” Dimos sighed. “I need to go talk to Sura again.” He nudged Nato in the direction of Hinata. She hadn’t spoken a word since they left, and Dimos was a bit worried.

“Hina!” Nato gasped. “Are you okay?”

She was in good hands, so Dimos left to find Sura.

Hinata felt out of place, like she didn’t belong. The Yaunkur were all so close to each other, so supportive and kind. She did not feel like she was helping much in return. They had to come to her rescue, and she hadn’t been able to do _anything_.

_If only I could be more like Nato._

Nato who stood to protect her even when he couldn’t really keep himself from being hurt. Nato who helped her find somewhere to go and was trying so hard to help her fit in. Nato who was so bright it was blinding. Nato who was still reaching out to her.

“You were pretty awesome, ya know. If Sura hadn’t been there to steal your thunder I’m sure you would have beat them all. You’re so strong Hinata, and nice too. I wish I could be like that too!”

_Like me?_

“Why are you so sad, Hina? You’re not hurt, are you?”

She shook her head.

“Ah! I know!”

Hinata lifted her head, eyes glinting with confusion as her friend grabbed a drum and roped one of the young Yaunkur men hanging around into playing it for him.

A steady beat began, and passersbies in the courtyard turned their gazes to the Yaunkur stand.

A hand touched hers, and a shining whiskered face beamed down at her.

“Hina, dance with me!”

The girl stared at the offered hand. He wanted her… to dance with him?

Hinata took Nato’s hand, and allowed him to pull her out from inside the stall. Suddenly, she was standing alone with Nato in the courtyard, dozens of faces staring curiously. She saw Basheera bartering for food supplies with her two current apprentices, Inwoe and Emine; Samir pausing in his storytelling with other traders to see; and Kahina staring at them with her knowing smile.

She realized she was deathly nervous.

Then Nato started dancing and Hinata followed along. They sped up in a energetic dance, and the boy whooped in delight. Hinata laughed, barely noticing that they were no longer alone in their dance. She was too busy smiling as she skipped and danced, Nato’s brightly shining face the only thing in her vision.

* * *

In her first few weeks as a Yaunkur, Hinata learned more than she had in the last two years of her life. Because she hadn’t made much progress in her clan’s Gentle Fist fighting style and had already learned what was taught in the Academy, Hinata hadn’t learned anything new in a while. Her life had been at a standstill.

Then Nato and the Yaunkur came along and life was more vibrant and exciting than ever. She learned about things she never imagined needing to know before; caring for goats and sheep, spinning wool, and carving wood. She also knew of things she would be learning in the coming months and years, such as dying cloth and wool, weaving complex patterns, and shearing sheep. She couldn’t wait.

The young Hyuuga girl sat now on a barrel below the decks of one of the ships taking the Yaunkur to the place they called Anusuli. She listened loosely to the conversation going between her friends and the millions of other noises in the cramped quarters, but most of her focus was on the red scarf she was almost finished knitting.

When Hinata has left the Hyuuga household that fateful night, she brought nothing with her but the clothes on her back. In those first days with the Yaunkur, she had felt quite useless. She didn’t know how to pitch tents or tend to the flock. Cooking was a new experience also as she had always had servants doing that for her. She had only been able to stand by the side and feel lost, so it came as wonderous news to her when Nato told her of the tattered remains of a favorite scarf he was still holding onto.

He wailed miserably about it and how no one could fix it for him because a nice old lady in Snow Country knitted it for him and no one in the tribe really knew how to knit. The Yaunkur preferred their loom weaving. Luckily for both Nato and Hinata, the latter knew how. Because of the aforementioned situation Hinata was in without any of her old possessions, she was also incredibly fortunate that the Yaunkur did have some knitting needles lying about in one of their storage scrolls.

If the Yaunkur had knitting needles when no one actually knew how to knit, Hinata couldn’t help but wonder what else was hidden in their scrolls. It wasn’t a thought that stuck around for long, though. Hinata was just happy there was some way she could contribute, even if it was only making sure one certain Yaunkur boy was happy and warm. She was especially glad after what happened in the market the other day.

“Neh, neh, Hina! You’re almost done, aren’t you?”

She hummed softly, nodding her head.

He was right. There were only a few stitches left to make. She did that and then tied it off, looking over it one last time to check for any other holes. She smiled in satisfaction and passed it over to the beaming boy.

He wrapped the red scarf around his neck and hugged her excitedly. “Wow, Hina! You’re amazing!”

She smiled softly.

“I can’t believe you fixed it in only two weeks,” Sura said in surprise.

“Yeah,” Inwoe added, “that thing was _shredded_.”

“Hey! Don’t talk to my precious scarf like that!”

“It’s true, though. Your love wore it to pieces. Why do you like it so much anyway? There are plenty of scarfs here.”

Hinata was wondering that herself.

“ _Baba_ made it for me because I helped keep her company. I liked her cookies too. And now it’s even more precious because Hina took the time to fix it for me!”

The shy girl felt a warm blush spread across her face at his words, the heat contrasting sharply with the cooler fall air.

“Oh, _I_ see.” Inwoe said with a small smirk and side glance at Sura. She nodded sagely as well.

Nato’s brow scrunched in innocent confusion. “See what?”

“You’ll understand when you’re older, _Coru_.”

Nato, who usually would start arguing at this point, simply huffed and sat at Hinata’s feet.

“Whatever.”

Inwoe raised a single eyebrow, reminding Hinata of their teacher, Meira. “Nato?”

Silence.

Inwoe crouched down beside the younger boy, reaching out a hand to shake his shoulder. “Nato?”

A hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. Inwoe screamed and leapt back. The other three children laughed at his terrified and then indignant expression.

“Ha ha, very funny.”

They cackled on.

Kahina obviously thought they were getting a bit bored, and came over to see them.

“I think you all need something to do, yes?” She plopped the baby she was holding into Inwoe’s arms. “Here, watch after Murat for a bit. He should keep you occupied until we arrive.”

Nato sat up. “Are we almost there?”

“No more than an hour, perhaps.”

He whooped with joy. His energy had no bounds and being cramped on this ship for over a day was hardly helping him stay occupied.

Kahina left to go above deck and Inwoe was left holding the one-year-old Murat. Sura hovered nearby while Nato made funny faces to make the baby laugh.

Another thing Hinata had learned about the Yaunkur was that the saying “it takes a village to raise a child” really was true when it came to them. Everyone helped take care of the kids, even the other kids! Just like with what was happening now, sometimes parents would leave their kids with the older ones, trusting them to be safe in their care. The tribe was more than a tribe; it was a family with cousins, siblings, aunts and uncles, moms and dads, and grandpas and grandmas.

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts when a goat wandered over. For the sake of warmth, the sheep and goats had been distributed among the three ships the Yaunkur hired. They didn’t have any problem with huddling up to their shepherds, and this goat was headed straight over to Murat.

They baby stuck out his fingers to touch the goat’s nose, cooing softly. It sniffed Murat’s hand curiously. A puff of warm air from the goat’s nostrils caused the baby to snatch his hands back, shrieking in delight and ducking his head against Inwoe’s neck.

“You squirm so much!” He groaned.

After that, the goat didn’t seem too interested in the baby anymore, and moved on. It turned towards Hinata and began chewing in her long skirt.

“U-Um...a-ano…” She panicked. She tried gently pushing the goat back, afraid to hurt it, but it stubbornly paid her no mind.

Nato came to her rescue and shoved the goat back. “Bad! No eating Hina’s skirt!”

The goat, unperturbed, reached for the boy’s newly knitted scarf.

“OI! AND NOT THE SCARF!”

Hinata giggled, knowing that if the goat did end up nibbling on the scarf, she would fix it gladly. No matter how many times Nato would come to her to repair it.

Murat reached again for the goat, and Inwoe obligingly guided his hand to pet its back. Sura watched with a warm smile, and Nato continued to argue with the goat.

Yes, that was something she was sure of.

* * *

Anusuli rose in the distance, and it was nothing like Hinata had ever seen. It was made of these huge pillars of earth that rose from the sea, and with her excellent eyesight she could see colorful homes carved and built into the sides of them, swinging bridges connecting one moss covered pillar to another.

Their ship approached the harbor and beach of the widest pillar, where a dock was waiting for them to disembark. The three ships entered the harbor, ropes were thrown to secure them, and then people began lining up to leave the ship.

Nato and most of the kids didn’t wait that long. They jumped into the water, splashing and playing as they swam for the beach.

“Come on, Hina! The water’s great, ya know!”

She took a deep breath and leapt. As she hit the water, the noise of the people leaving and the unceasing waves was instantly diminished, and then Hinata swam to the surface. It was nice and surprisingly warm. She followed after the others and headed to shore, her soggy skirt and robes doing little to hinder her movement.

When she reached the beach she again followed the others lead and pulled off her winter robes and skirt, basking in the warm afternoon sun wearing only the Yaunkur summer wear; a light tunic, shorts, and a colorful sash around her waist.

They all stayed on the beach like that until the sun rested on the horizon and their _Onnis_ and _Annis_ began calling for them to come into the caves.

Groaning, the children picked themselves and their clothes up, reluctantly heading into the surprising bright opening. Before she headed in, Hinata saw mysterious lights beginning to grow around the pillars and buildings as the sun’s glow fell beyond the horizon. It looked magical.

She followed Nato inside, surprise filling her as she saw the wide halls and high ceilings. There were many winding tunnels and their width was enough for three large people to walk side by side. The walls were carved and painted, and the floor was softened by fine carpets. More of the mysterious lights illuminated the tunnels, making it bright and cheerful. Other Yaunkur bustled about, unpacking scrolls and herding children towards chambers for sleeping. They knew the young ones would hardly be any help until their eyes were more rested.

The children didn’t complain, weary from the journey and drowsy from their rest on the beach. They’d think about food in the morning. The room Nato and Hinata were led into along with a bunch of other children was large and again covered with soft carpets. A door on the opposite wall led outside to the narrow pathways winding up the pillar, the more unstable way to the other rooms.

Their damp outer clothes were passed to one adult while another dumped thick blankets on the floor. Seeing them made Hinata notice just how cold it now was that the sun was gone. Speaking little, the children curled up around each other on the ground, sharing blankets and body warmth.

As tired as she was, Hinata didn’t realize until the next morning that she had laid right next to Nato, her head resting on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coro coro - Brats  
> Coru - Child, little, little one, etc.


	12. Sun and Moon

_“Remember Anusuli?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Since..._ this _, I’ve been there a few times. It is very different from how it used to be.”_

_“How so?”_

_“You’ll see tomorrow.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Just...be prepared.”_

* * *

**The Morning After Arriving at Anusuli**

* * *

 

According to Nato, those with the wind affinity could gather the breeze at their backs and take flight. Hinata digressed. Nato’s wings looked more like feathered sunlight to her. When he soared up out of the morning mist that hid the world, he was like a clear, bright spot in the haze.

It fit him.

“There’s so much to show you, ya know! Let’s go, let’s go!” He had said.

So here she was now in Nato’s grasp as he flew them to the isle lying in the center of the stretch of pillars. They landed on the wharf, whose ancient buildings laid in decay. It was obvious that the wharf hadn’t been used for its purpose in a long time. Only one part of it was kept tidy and in use; the small bridge going from the isle to the nearest of the Yaunkur pillars.

Taking this in, Hinata followed Nato to where Inwoe stood waiting for them.

“About time you guys got here! Where’s Sura?”

“She has some stuff to do for _Onnis_ Uwais. We can get started without her.”

“Are y-you sure, Nato?”

“Yeah, she can catch up.”

Inwoe puffed his chest out. “Alrighty then! Let us begin, _navri_!”

“YOSH!” Nato exclaimed as he punched the sky.

Hinata laughed softly at their enthusiasm, happy they were excited to show her another piece of their world.

“This island right here is Anusuli.” Inwoe started, taking on the role of tour guide.

The girl blinked in confusion. “Just...this island?”

“Yup! This island is actually the only part that is Anusuli, but sometimes the _tarris_ get lumped in there.” Inwoe confirmed, a bit too cheerfully.

“He means the pillar thingys.”

Hinata nodded in understanding.

“Exactly what I said. Now let’s continue to the marketplace, shall we?” He walked on, ignoring Nato’s indignant cry of ‘“copycat!”. “Come, _baccho baccho_! The sheep await!”

She hadn’t quite understood what he meant by “sheep” until they wandered deeper into the rundown, overgrown field that once might have been a center in a marketplace. There was the Yaunkur flock, grazing peacefully among the ruins.

“As you can see, here is one of the feeding places of the famous Yaunkur flocks. You may pet them if you so wish.”

Clearly, no one had any reservations about that. Hinata and Nato were far ahead of Inwoe, already having found their favorite of the goats and sheep. The girl lovingly rubbed the soft wool on one of the ewes, adoring the thickness and warmth of it.

Inwoe huffed dramatically.

“How did they get o-over here?”

“The _Rase’kaa_ brought them over super early this morning.”

 _Oh, maybe that is why Sura is busy_.

Sura was an apprentice of the _Rase’kaa_ , the protectors and hunters for the tribe, just as Nato was training to be a _Sars’vaa_ , and Inwoe a _Fal’raa_. She wondered what she would be doing.

“On the bridge, r-right?” She asked, remembering the lone, relatively in repair structure.

“ _Ja_.”

“Moving on now, we don’t want to be petting the flock _all_ day.”

Rather reluctantly, Hinata and Nato detached themselves from the warmth of the cuddly sheep, following Inwoe down the abandoned streets of Anusuli. It seemed as though the city might have once been a thriving trading post, the center of an ancient world. As they moved farther inland, she could see the rotting and even some pieces of petrified wood from the stands change to grander buildings built of stone. One particularly large stone wall in an alley off the main road caught her eye. On it were the faint remains of what looked like a beautiful piece of graffiti. It was comforting in a way, seeing that people hadn’t changed much. Everyone was still creating, leaving their mark upon the world.

Finally, the main road came to an end, the rough cobblestone becoming smooth as the wide path sloped up the side of the island’s hill. They walked up the grand pathway, and Hinata took notice of the tall and wide pillars outlining the road. Just like everything else, they were weathered and many no longer stood. Still, they were a sight to behold, and it made Hinata wonder what influence and power the people who created this city must have had.

They reached the top.

“To reach the grand finale of our tour, we must first brave the dangers of this tunnel.”

The passage Inwoe gestured to was dark, as most ancient passages tend to be, and a distinct earthy scent traveled on the soft breeze promising escape on the other end.

“It’s so dark…”

Inwoe grinned and declared, “Fear not! The power is mine!”

Nato scowled.

Inwoe clicked his teeth together and spat out a tiny flame. It sat delicately on the tip of his finger, wavering slightly in the face of the tunnel’s breeze.

“You call that power?” The other boy laughed.

Flame Eater stuck the fire into his friend’s face, and it grew suddenly in strength, causing Nato to leap away in fear of being burned.

“Fine! I’m sorry for insulting your dignity, Tiny Flame. You have the power.”

Inwoe smiled smugly.

“What cha’ looking so proud about? I was taking to the flame, _blrin’wern_.”

Shaking his head sadly, Inwoe replied, “How childish you are, _Coru_ Nato. You see, I refuse to sink down to your level. Unlike you, I am already ten years old–two whole years above you–and must be the adult of this group. Your childishness shall not infect me-”

A sudden and literal tidal wave threw both boys to the ground, sputtering and more than drenched. Making a grand entrance, Sura stuck both feet on top of the boys, taking center stage in her show of dominance.

“I win,” she stated simply, a confident smile fastened in place.

Both Nato and Inwoe groaned.

“Now the fun’s ruined.”

The Yaunkur girl ignored them entirely as she sauntered off, gliding into the tunnel, the darkness giving her no pause. The boys followed after, one relighting the flame and the other grumbling. Hinata giggled and did the same. In the tunnel’s darkness, the literal glow of Nato’s skin could easily be seen. Inwoe made a face as his tiny flame was put to shame, but made no move to put it out.

They had barely entered the tunnel when the first painted carving was brought into the light. An enormous, delicate spider was depicted, looking as strong as steel and as fragile as glass. The spider rested on a huge web, where it worked on repairing a tear. The art was ancient, more so than any of the buildings and pathways outside. It was firm, but not very detailed.

Inwoe, their self-proclaimed tour guide, explained, “That’s Windek, the Spider. She watches over and repairs the Web that’s in the plane called _Serwindek_.”

“Pl-Plane?”

“Have these boys really not told you about the planes yet?”

“Hey! We were getting to that,” Nato turned to Hinata, aligning his arms to be horizontally parallel. “The planes are like this. Different things are on different planes. _Benazir_ and the other worlds and universes are all on the physical plane, and _Serwindek_ is where the Web is.”

“...I think you’re missing some essential details. That didn’t make sense at all!”

“It did!”

The boys were back to arguing again, but Hinata meekly spoke up. “Um, I understood what you were saying, Nato-kun.”

The boy brightened instantly, while the other two looked at her in shock.

“You did?” They all asked, only a third of the group unskeptical.

She nodded.

“See? Hina’s smart.”

“Of course she is. If she could make sense of your incomplete explanations, she’s the smartest person in the world,” Sura praised.

Hinata blushed, but none of the others saw as they had moved on to the next carving on the opposite wall. On it was the head of a long and twisting brown snake. It’s body curled and slithered all around the tunnel, traveling from one carving to the next.

“Kaveros, the Snake. He travels between the planes and all the worlds and universes. He connects us.” Inwoe waved his arm about, mimicking the slithering of a snake. “Depending on how he moves, different planes and universes move closer or farther apart. Ooyake, for example, is one of the few times _Antapoc_ always overlaps with our plane.”

Knowing what she knew about the Ooyake celebration, Hinata asked, “Is _Antapoc_ w-where the yokai live?”

In response, the other three children pulled her to another wall further in. The light revealed a painted carving filled with all of the goblins, monsters, and demons Hinata had learned about from her earlier years. She saw the sticky silk of a jorogumo, and a bakeneko’s sharp claws. She saw the grasping trunk of the baku, and a powerful kitsune’s nine tails. It was strange seeing these familiar creatures on the wall of an ancient city.

“You guessed it. _Antapoc_ is the plane of the yokai,” Inwoe said. He continued down the passage, stopping in front of a wall that was very different from all of the others they had seen so far. Everyone else followed.

Like the others, the paint on the wall was faded and old. Unlike the others, there was no carving nor shapes. It was painted only with light, dreamy colors; like a mist hiding paradise beyond.

“This is the last of the planes, _Illue_. That’s where we go when we die. As you might be able to tell, we don’t know much about it.”

They all stood there for a moment contemplating. Then, they moved on. It took longer to get to the other carvings. When they arrived at the first one, Hinata took in the sight of five human figures standing side by side. The three in the middle were womanly in form, and the two outside had the figures of men. One of the women was painted in brown and green, another was in blue, and the last wore white and gray.  

“Those three are the Guardian Spirits of the three tribes.”

Hinata started. “Th-Three tri-tribes?

“Yeah, we Yaunkur are only one of them. Or, we were one of three. Now we’re the last. Our Guardian is the Land.” He pointed the next figure robed in blue. “Next to her is the Sea, and she looked after the Sasokur. The last one is the Sky. Her people were the Mirukur.”

“What h-happened to them?”

All three children shrugged.

“ _Annis_ Kahina says they were lost.”

“That’s all _anyone_ says,” Sura remarked.

“Maybe it’s all one big conspiracy against us!”

Sura gave Inwoe a dry look. “What, like Nato being a shinobi without his memories?”

“Exactly. The adults are hiding something, and we’re going to find out.”

“We?”

“Of course!” He latched onto Nato and Hinata. “They believe me.”

“W-W-We d-do?”

“Okay. Let’s go!” Nato and Inwoe moved to march off with Hinata being dragged along for the ride, but Sura grabbed onto their shirts.

“Hold on a moment. Finish your tour first.”

“Oh, right,” Inwoe said sheepishly. “Those guys,” he began, shifting their attention to the other two figures, “are the other elements. The Spirit of Fire, and the Spirit of Lightning.”

“Why don’t t-they have tribes?”

“They already exist within us, so there’s no reason. They are the spark of life and a fiery will.”

It sounded like something Lord Hiruzen would say. Hinata took another minute to look at the strange and extraordinary carvings, and then the children turned to the final, most impressive wall. It was an array of light and shadow. Again, there were two figures, and they stood side by side, equal in power and purpose. The male form was blinding, with red-gold hair flaring about his head like beams of radiant sunlight. He was wreathed in gold, and his eyes were of the same shade. His companion was softer, but no less grand in stature. Her hair was a glowing white, and her eyes shone like the full, all-seeing moon. She was ethereal.

Hinata’s breath caught in awe. There was something about these carved painting that made her feel as though she were remembering something long forgotten. Her eyes kept being drawn to the woman, and she wondered who she was.

“And this is highlight of our tour today: the paintings of the Sun King and the Moon Lady, otherwise known as the Sun Spirit and the Moon Spirit. They are the leaders of the Spirits and the main guardians of the physical plane.”

Hinata finally voiced a question she’d been wondering for a while. “Who exactly a-are the Spirits?”

“Oh, right. The Spirits are…well…it’s kind of hard to explain. I guess you can say they’re the souls of a natural thing, like the Fire Spirit and the Sea Spirit, or the Land, or the Sun Spirit and the Moon Spirit. Some Spirits are one of a kind, like the Moon and the Sun. Others, like the River Spirits, Tree Spirits, and Wind Spirits, are one of many. For example, every tree has a Spirit of its own, but their is only one Sea Spirit.”

Nodding, Hinata glanced at Nato. His eyes looked strange and far off, as if the painting were pulling him to some other world.

 _Or maybe another_ time _._

“Nato?” She whispered, nudging him gently.

His gaze pulled away from the wall, and he blinked rapidly. “Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, ya know.”

“Thinking? That’s a new one.”

“HEY!”

Sura ignored this comment, instead looking at her younger tribe member with slight concern. “You had another one, didn’t you?”

Nato looked away, shifting quietly. “...Yeah.”

“What was it this time?”

“It was warm.”

“That’s it?”

“What more do you want?”

Inwoe sighed in disappointment. “I dunno, maybe some kick-butt action?”

Hinata was confused. What were they talking about?

Sura explained, “Nato was being an idiot some weeks ago, and he hit his head hard enough to get a good concussion. Ever since he’s been having these strange flashes, like he’s remembering something. At least, that’s what _Annis_ Kahina thinks they are: memories.”

“Anyway, we should get going.”

“Right!” Inwoe swept his arms out, heading towards the exit of the tunnel. “This way, Lady Hinata.” The boys charged ahead, laughing as they raced out. They took the light with them, but Hinata realized it wasn’t necessary anymore. The exit stood out clearly with all the light it sent into the passage.

“Is N-Nato okay?”

The other girl contemplated her question, and then answered, “Yeah, he’s alright. But you know that he really trusts you, _ro_? So keep an eye out for him.”

Flushing, Hinata nodded.

“That boy needs someone to look out for him with all the trouble he gets into,” Sura laughed.

Yes, Hinata could see that very well. Just like how she knew the Moon Lady’s painting, she knew Nato was a magnet for mischief. It wasn’t something she could really explain. She just knew.

They reached the end of the tunnel, squinting in the bright light after the dimness of the passage. The passage led to the top of Anusuli’s hill, where all the ruins of the city could be seen. There was also a curious circle of marble pillars with a flat, round stone in the center. The two boys laid there waiting for their other companions.

“You see that one? It looks like a chicken.”

“What? No! That’s a demon!”

“How would you know what a demon looks like, _Coru_ Nato?”

“I’m talking to one, ya know.”

“...I revise my statement. You are a _coro_ , not a _coru_.”  

Watching them watch the sky, Hinata felt a wave of homesickness. She hadn’t known the boy so well, but she remembered seeing her former classmate Shikamaru of the Nara clan doing exactly the same many times in the academy. She remembered that she had left all that behind, and she was with a strange people in a strange land, very far from her own country.

Then Nato saw Hinata and beamed. She shook those thoughts away, because those people hadn’t wanted her. The Yaunkur did.

Nato did.

“This place is where it is said the Spirits could speak directly to us humans without the medium of a seer.”

“Li-Like with Yazdan?” Hinata asked, thinking back to the story.

“Exactly. These structures are temples, but that’s not it. They’re also Way Stations, the places where humans could travel between different worlds and even universes.”

It was still so hard for her to imagine: not just one universe, but many! So many worlds and sights to see and many more people to meet.

“Does it st-still work?”

“Dunno,” Nato shrugged.

“There was a special technique that had to be performed to activate the Way Station, but we don’t remember it, so we can’t really test to see if it works,” Sura said.

“And now we have reached the end of our tour! I hope you all enjoyed and come visit us again!” Inwoe plastered on a polite smile and bowed.

“Wait! What about the other isles, ya know?”

“ _Annis_ Kahina has some tasks for you to do. We can go explore the Sasokur and Mirukur isles later today.”

Nato sighed deeply. “Fine. I’ll go hurry and do them. Wanna come, Hina?”

She nods, figuring there was nothing else for her to do. The boy hugged her tightly around her middle, and they lift off from the ground in a great _whoosh!_ Hinata feels a tremor of wonder and excitement as they climb higher and higher into the sky.

“Meet us at the Mirukur isles!” Nato called down, his voice enormous in Hinata’s ears.

“You’re just leaving us here?! What about a ride?!”

Nato laughed with a wild mischief, and the two flew away from Anusuli.

* * *

The four Yaunkur children tramped back into the lit and warm passages of their tribe’s isles just as the sun began to set. They were weary but smiling, and they sat down on the comfortable rugs in the largest chamber of the complex to take inventory on the afternoon’s finds. They spread out their wide array of various trinkets and thingamabobs, crowding around in a circle.

When the Sasokur and the Mirukur died out and disapearred, all of their belongings at Anusuli were left behind. It was a favorite pastime of the elder Yaunkur children to explore the ruins left by their sister tribes and see what they could find. Today, it seemed as though these four had a decent haul. From the Sasokur, colorful sea glass. From the Mirukur, a number of screws and toothy gears. When they went back to the continent a year in the future, they could sell the little trinkets for a bit of pocket change, or they could make art and jewelry with them now.

There wasn’t much else the Yaunkur could do with the gears and screws. They didn’t have many items they would be useful for, and they didn’t know how to use them to create different mechanisms. That had been the specialty of the Mirukur.

Hinata had learned a lot about the lost sister tribes that afternoon. She learned about the legends of the Mirukur and their airships powered by steam, an idea so strange and wonderful. Like the Yaunkur, the Mirukur were traders, but they travelled through the sky. The Sasokur were sea traders who sailed the great waters to connect distant lands. They could even swim down to the bottom of the ocean without being crushed from the pressure or running out of air. They sounded like mythical figures from a fairytale, not actual peoples who had once lived and breathed. Who had once loved the sky and sea as much as the Yaunkur loved the land. Who had once walked and lived in the shacks and passages of the isles at Anusuli.

“ _Inni_ , _Inni_!” A little voice called. The four children looked up from their prizes and saw the toddler Nila, Nato’s cousin, peering over their huddle. She tugged on Nato’s shirt, and the boy sighed in slight annoyance, pulling away from his excited chatter.

“What is it?”

“Food done!”

All traces of annoyance left Nato’s face as he shot up. He swung Nila onto his hip and ran up the stairs, calling, “come on, I’m starving!”

“Nato!” The other three hurriedly collected their findings and rushed after him.  

They climbed the stairs leading to the top of the isle, feeling the rush of fresh, cool air. It wasn’t stuffy in the chambers–there were enough windows and open exits to make sure of that–but it was still nice to feel the breeze, especially since it also carried the spicy, tangy smell that made up Yaunkur cooking. It was something Hinata had grown to look forward to everyday since joining the tribe; the evening meal in the open air, amazing food, and the cheerful company from all the rest of the tribe.

And after, stories.

Their stomachs full and their eyes beginning to feel the pull of sleep, the children sat before the storyteller, _Riurn_ Sameer, propping themselves on each other, occasionally poking another kid awake.

“Seems I need to do a short one today, _ro_ ?” He chuckled, and the other adults quietly muffled  their own amusement. “Let’s tell a familiar one, so these _cora cora_ don’t fail their test tomorrow.”

 _That_ woke up a few of them.

“ _Nanawoh_?!”

“Just kidding, just kidding,” he laughed, and this time no one else tried to hide their laughter either. “I’m sure at least _some_ of you know this one: at the very beginning, even before the long forgotten age when the Spirits freely roamed this universe, there was nothing. There was no darkness, there was no light. There were no worlds, and there was no life. Only nothing. Then, something happened. The Light and the Darkness came to be and were separated into two beings, and then the Light split again. Those three were the first Spirits.

“They wandered the emptiness, wondering about their purpose. They were the only beings in existence, and they did not know if others would join them. Nothing happened for a long time, until suddenly, and no one knows just how, there was _something_. And that something grew until there was one small universe, containing hundreds of worlds. Two things happened at once. Life began on a few of the worlds, and the other Spirits came into being.”

In the weeks since she joined the Yaunkur, Hinata had kept hearing about what these people called the Spirits. Now, after the day in the tunnel and hearing this, she felt as if she were finally beginning to understand.

“The universe grew, and it wasn’t long before others began as well. The Spirits watched over the growing multiverse, with special attention on those few containing life. They learned the extent of their abilities and trained them, using these skills to help these worlds grow and develop. This went on for billions, maybe even trillions of years, until one day, the Spirits found a strange new creature that had come into being on one of the few planets with life. They were different from all others in the multiverse, and closer to the Spirits in mind than any other being that came before. Like the Spirits, they thought; they reached their hand to the heavens, dreaming and wondering. Of course, these creatures were humans.

“The Spirits took an immediate liking to the humans. They taught them about themselves, other worlds, chakra and similar energies, and so many other things. Each of the Spirits even took up their own roles in protecting and teaching the human race. The Tree Spirits carried messages across the world, and the Land gave the great riches under his surface for the growing of crops. The Sea and the River Spirits assured safe passage across the great waters and a steady supply of fish, and the Wind Spirits hurried sailors home. But some of the most important tasks fell to the Sun Spirit and the Moon Spirit.

“During the day, the Sun King shone down upon the world, chasing away the darkness and providing energy and warmth. The Moon Lady kept the darkness at bay when the Sun set, acting as a guide and keeping a silent vigil until the king rose again.

“This was the Age of the Spirits, a time when humanity thrived in their open connection with the beings that guided them. They spread across the Multiverse using the Way created for them, and they built up higher and higher. But as all things must, it came to an end. The Spirits were eventually forgotten by the humans they looked after, and slowly, the only people who carried the memories of that age were the Kur; the Sasokur, Mirukur, and Yaunkur. Even then, our sister tribes are lost, and now we are the only ones to keep the memory alive.

“This place is a reminder. Anusuli was a grand city, and the center of the Age of the Spirits. Let us remember who we are and where we come from, for I fear even we are dwindling…”

The old man’s eyes became weary and sad, and for once, Hinata could see just how old he was. The tribe was silent as they pondered his words, but the merriment of the evening quickly returned as clean up began. The children helped as well, and then, like the night before, they were herded back into the isle.

The whole while Hinata was overcome with a feeling of such sorrow, as if _Riurn_ Sameer’s years were her own.

_Why must this people fall?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baccho baccho - Students  
> Cora - Little, child  
> Coro - Brat  
> Cora cora - Children  
> Inni - Cousin  
> Ro - Yes  
> Nanawoh - What  
> Blrin’wern - an insult like butthead  
> Riurn - Elder, grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> This work was posted some time ago on FF.net, but I've been going back recently to do some deep revising. So, the whole (mostly unrevised) version of the story (this first book) is on that site, but as I edit it there, I will be posting the same (revised) chapters here. 
> 
> If that makes any sense.


End file.
